


7th Wheel

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Hallucinations, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Humor, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: AU where the paladins are paired up to go to different parts of the universe to retrieve rare and valuable crystals that will help Voltron grow stronger in order to defeat Zarkon. But along the way, something unexpected happens and the paladins discover something that they've never noticed about one of their teammates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Voltron fic and I actually wrote it a while ago but I'm just now putting it on Ao3 so, uh, here you go !

Lance skidded down the hallway, sweat dripping down his neck as he rounded the corner, almost falling.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Pidge screamed as she chased him, her face hot.

Lance laughed as he sprinted ahead of her, holding her laptop.

"You shouldn't have taken that video of me!" Lance called back as he ducked into the kitchen and hid behind the island.

"It's not my fault that you like to belt out full on musicals in your room- we have thin walls Lance, how the hell was I supposed to resist?" Pidge huffed as she stepped into the kitchen, pushing her glasses up with her middle finger as she scanned the room.

"I saw that!" Lance yelled from his hiding spot.

"That was the point." Pidge shot back as she trudged over to where his voice came.

Lance let out a scream as Pidge hit him on top of the head with a plate.

As Lance reached for his head, Pidge yanked her laptop out of his hand.

"NoOo!" Lance yelled, leaping for it.

Pidge pushed him back and climbed onto the counter, holding it above her head, "Mine!" She snapped, shooing him away with her foot.

"Okay- Okay! Just, please don't show anyone!" Lance begged, pulling a fake pouty face.

Pidge rolled her eyes and then opened her computer. Her face twisted as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"What??" Lance asked, crossing his arms.

Pidge fell off the counter and clutched her stomach as she rolled on the floor laughing.

Lance stared at her with utter confusion and fear etched across his face.

"Oh my god! Its just- You.. you posted it while you were taking it away from me!" Pidge cried with laughter, pointing to the screen.

Lance's face dropped as he leapt for the computer, "How the heck?! Pidge we're in space! How did this post???" Lance asked as he quickly deleted it, his face flushed.

"Knowing me, you should have figured that I would've found a way to connect it to some form of internet." Pidge said as she dabbed at her eyes, still chuckling.

Lance placed his face in his hands and let out a muffled oh my gooood...

"It's okay, it's not like you're there to see everyone reacting to it." Pidge said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't helpful!" Lance yelled.

Pidge snickered, "I know.. if it makes you feel any better.. I thought it was kind of moderately okay on the ears. Made my day, Lance, thanks." She said as she skipped out of the kitchen, her laptop in hand.

Lance stared after her, allowing a small grin to etch its way onto his face, when she did things like that, it reminded him of his younger siblings and how they would bug the crap out of him.

"Paladins! Report to the bridge, immediately!" Allura's voice flooded through the castle, making Lance jump about ten feet.

"A little warning next time you decide to blare your voice through the castle would be nice!" He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bridge.

oOOo

Lance entered the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way over to his friend.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat next to Hunk on one of the steps.

Pidge stood next to him, while Shiro stood next to Allura, with Keith off to the side with his arms crossed.

Allura had a pure look of concern on her face, "I'm sorry to say that I've discovered some bad news." She informed them.

Keith looked at her, "What is it?" He asked.

"Well... do you recall how in our last battle... things went awry and Haggar cast something onto Voltron?" Allura asked as she continued to wring her hands.

The paladins nodded, recalling how they had come so close to being taken down by Zarkon's new form. They had panicked and Haggar had taken control of their breif moment of fear.

"It turns out that it was a very powerful spell, one that she had been working on for who knows how long. Anyway.. the spell was cast onto each of your lions, so when you disbanded from Voltron, the spell took action. You see," Allura paused as she pulled up a visual of the lions, 

"The lions are coated in some sort of dark magic. I've been looking into it and if we don't get rid of the spell, you won't be able to form Voltron." Allura ended, looking up at the paladins.

Everyone stared at her in silence, taking in what she just said.

"Well.. let's start with this; is there anything that can help the lions?" Shiro asked, placing a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder.

Allura nodded, pulling up another visual, one that showed colored crystals.

"These crystals. They're called Azurite crystals. My father once told me that they mean, "Stone of the Heavens". If we collect enough of them, Coran and I can turn them into a tonic that will rid the lions of any dark magic and even make them stronger. These crystals are extremely vital to your mission to destroy Zarkon. Without them.. all hope is lost." Allura explained.

Lance stared at the crystal in awe. It was a dark turquoise with light blue streams of color flowing through it. It was also spotted with what looked like shattered green crystals and, in all honesty, it looked like it could do anything.

"Okay, where do we get them from?" Hunk asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"That's the downside of the Azurite. You see, they're insanely rare and can only be found on two planets, each on different sides of the Universe. To retrieve them, you would have to go in pairs. Luckily enough, these planets have a very low inhabitant count." Allura responded as she showed them the two planets.

"Whoa..." Pidge gasped as she stared at them.

The first one was black with teal and white veins flowing around it. To Pidge, it looked like a giant circular computer chip.

"Can I go to that one?" She asked as she pointed at it, jumping up on her toes.

Allura chuckled, "Of course, you and Keith can go since the Planet of Treylluciana is known for being relatively hot and the Red Lion can withstand its heat, even in it's weakend state. I'll send you coordinates on where you can land safely." Allura said, pulling up an image of the blue fire running along the cracks on the ground of the planet.

"Confusingly, the other planet, Pheylix, is freezing. It has waters that are so cold that the moment something comes in contact with it, it freezes." Allura explained.

Lance stared in awe at the bright blue, clear waters of the ice planet.

"Lance and Shiro will go to Pheylix." Allura instructed, she then focused her attention on Hunk, "Now don't think that I've forgotten about you, Hunk. I need you to stay here so you can help Coran and I with the tonic since it's kind of like your speciality of cooking." 

Hunk nodded eagerly, "That's perfect with me Princess, those planets are giving me an eery vibe."

"Really? I think they're great." Lance said, elbowing Hunk.

"Lance." Allura chided, "This is to be taken very seriously, do you understand? We don't know what will happen during your missions so you have to be completely focused, alright?"

Lance nodded quickly as he swallowed, "I understand, Princess."

Allura gave him a small smile, "Good... thank you, Paladins. Now, Pidge and Keith, you better head off immediately, and take only Keith's lion." She instructed as she handed Pidge separate red and green capsules, "Put the crystals in here once you find them, gather as many as you can and please, be careful."

Pidge nodded as she connected the capsule to the top of her jet pack before heading towards the exit. Lance ruffled her hair as she said goodbye to him and Hunk before running off with Keith.

"Alright, Lance we better-" Shiro began.

"Wait." Coran interrupted.

Lance looked at him with a confused look.

"Your lions are the weekest at the moment since they took the worst of the blast so I'm afraid that you can't land them on Pheylix. The freezing atmosphere will interfere with the magic and it could make things worse. But, don't worry, there is oxygen on the planet, you just can't breath it for more than 5 minutes." Coran explained.

"So.. I guess you're giving us a ride then?" Lance aaked.

Coran shook his head, "I've constructed a pod that will get you to and from the planet."

"Thank you Coran, we'll be back soon." Shiro said as he collected the capsules and headed towards the pod.

"Bye buddy." Lance said as he fist bumped Hunk.

"Don't take too long." Hunk called after him.

oOOo

"Should we be on fire right now?" Lance asked as they broke through the atmosphere of Pheylix.

"Uh... I don't think so." Shiro said as he tightened his grip on the controls.

"Well... should we freak out?" Lance asked, his voice growing louder.

"Probably." Shiro responded, his voice growing as well.

"OKAY GOOD BECAUSE WE'RE FUCKING ON FIRE- AHHHHHH" Lance screamed as they grew closer to the ground.

"I'M KIND OF AWARE OF THAT, THANK YOU LANCE!" Shiro screamed back.

"KIND OF WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"HOLY SHIT!" 

"LANGUAGE!"

"OH THANK YOU CAPTAIN AMERICA BUT I'M KIND OF PANICKING RIGHT NOW!" Lance screamed, gripping the seat as the pod neared the ground.

The pod hit the ground with a loud crash, followed by Shiro yelling at Lance to stop screaming.

"Oh- my- God.. That wasn't okay." Lance gasped as he held a hand over his chest.

Shiro fiddled with the controls, "It's fried.. I guess we'll just have to tell Allura that we'll need a ride home." He muttered as he climbed out of the pod.

Lance looked after him for a second, "How the hell are you so calm again? You were just yelling about how we should be panicking not even a tick ago." He muttered as he climbed out of the pod.

Lance slipped coming out though, and fell into the snow.

Shiro chuckled as he helped him up, "We land on a new planet and the first thing you do when you touch the ground is fall."

"What can I say, I'm a clumsy guy who likes to make an entrance." Lance said as he brushed off the snow.

Shiro rolled his eyes as pulled up the radar from the screen on his arm. He turned around with as he looked at the map, "It seems that there is actually a small forest area where the crystals grow." He said as he eyed the screen.

"A forest?... Where?" Lance asked as he looked around, only able to see snow on the horizon.

"Uh.. North." Shiro said, pointing forward.

Lance groaned as he finally noticed the small speck of green off in the distance.

"That's so far." He muttered.

"We'll then we better get walking." Shiro said as he began treking the long miles forward.

Lance reluctantly trudged behind him, looking around every now and again.

This planet seemed rather empty and harmless, but Lance couldn't help but feel that something was incredibly off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I just posted but I wanted to do another chapter anyway. Also, I don't have an updating schedule but I do try to update as often as I can :)

Pidge excitedly tapped her foot as she held on to Keith's chair from where she stood behind it. 

They had just entered the atmosphere of the planet and she was already having trouble staying calm as it became more visible with each second.

"What do you think it's going to be like? I mean the fire's blue which means it's very hot so would we be able to feel it through our suits, will it affect your lion, will it burn our shoes or-"

"Pidge." Keith cut her off calmly.

"Oh, sorry. I ramble when I get excited and.. nervous, I guess." Pidge explained as she tightened her grip on his chair.

"You have nothing to worry about, Coran gave us an exact location of the coolest spot on the planet that's by the crystals so it doesn't interfere with Red. Once we land we can't use Red anymore because of her lack of energy so we'll be on our own except for some communication spots." Keith explained as he landed his lion on the planet.

"Hello, Paladins?" Coran's voice cut through the speakers.

"Yeah, we're here." Keith answered.

"Oh good, I'm sending you a map of the planet. You should be able to find the crystals if you follow it closely, but take precautions because there are many active volcanic- like boilers throughout the planets' surface." Coran explained as he sent Pidge the map.

"Thanks Coran, have you heard from Lance and Shiro?" Pidge asked.

Coran was silent for a moment, leaving Keith and Pidge alone with the static.

Pidge looked at Keith and saw the same concern on his face that she felt boiling up inside of herself.

"Coran?" Pidge asked again, her voice wavering slightly.

"Uh.. well we lost contact with their pod once they broke through the atmosphere of Pheylix.. but we're working on getting in contact with them- no need to worry, I.. I'm sure they're fine and it's just the distance." Coran explained hastily.

Pidge seemed dissatisfied with that answer but kept her mouth shut as she turned away from the controls and fiddled with the map.

"Thanks Coran.. We'll stay in contact as best we can." Was all Keith said before he got up to leave.

"Pidge?" Keith asked.

Pidge looked up and noticed that Keith was almost out of the cockpit.

"Oh- Yeah, I'm coming." Pidge stuttered as she exited the lion.

oOOo

Pidge gasped as they started walking away from Red. There seemed to be multiple pixels floating through the air that intertwined with eachother like vines. Pidge reached up to touch them and found that they were like holographics as her hand slid right through them.

"What does the map say?" Keith asked, pulling her attention back to their mission.

Pidge pulled up the map and scanned it, "It says that the crystals are in a cluster in the middle of a type of mine field." Pidge answered as they continued forward.

Keith groaned, "A mine field?"

Pidge nodded, "It's a couple of miles that way and we should reach it before sundown." Pidge said as she pointed forward.

Keith nodded. He felt his fingers twitching at his sides and hoped that Pidge didn't notice how uneasy he was.

Pidge was thinking the exact same, she felt a cold sweat breakout across her neck and silently wished that Coran hadn't told them about Lance and Shiro... why did she even ask?

Because she cared about them and they were on complete other sides of the galaxy; that's why she asked.

Pidge cast a glance at Keith and noticed that he was reading something off the screen on his arm.

"What's that?" Pidge asked as she hopped over a rock.

"Coran just sent me something about the planet.. it's just facts and stuff." Keith answered.

Pidge scoffed, "You'd think that they would've explained to us where we were going instead of basically sending us to an unknown planet with an instruction manual and no back up plan."

Keith nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that was weird but.. I think they panicked... I know it's not like them but I don't think any of us really thought about what we're getting into, I mean even from the beginning we've just kind of jumped into things and never really thought about what was in store." Keith said as he shut off the screen.

Pidge bit her lip as she thought about what he said. They really did just jump into all of this, quite literally considering that they all got onto the blue lion and flew across space. She just hadn't really thought about it like that.

They continued on quietly for a while after that, with both of them lost in thought. Pidge had her eyes trained towards the horizon as she walked forward quickly, her mind straying for the fact that they were on a new planet that they seemingly knew nothing about.

Pidge let out a surprised yell as she suddenly felt herself loose her footing. The ground around her caved in and she was falling before she was able to comprehend what was happening.

"Keith!" She managed to yell out as she tried to grip onto the crumbling ground around her.

"Pidge!" Keith yelled as he skidded onto his knees and reached for her arm. His fingers just barely touched hers before she fell out of reach.

"NO!!" Keith screamed.

Pidge let out a soundless scream as she fell into the dark abyss below her. The world around her blurred together as she fell but a distant yell brought her out her state of shock before she activated her jet pack.

Pidge spiralled forward into one of the earthy columns that decorated the cavern before kicking off of it with a grunt. She flew towards the opening and caught sight of Keith's outstretched hand. 

Pidge reached out and grabbed it, the speed she was going causing her to spring forward and hit the under part of the ground.

Keith stumbled forward a little but kept his grip on Pidge's wrist as she swung back to him.

Pidge swiveled herself around and grabbed onto his other arm with her free hand.

"Come on!" Keith grunted as he pulled her out of the broken opening.

Pidge fell on her side once she reached stable ground and breathed heavily, her breath fogging up her face plate.

Keith stayed on his knees next to her, holding onto her shoulder.

"Oh god.." Pidge breathed as she held her hand over her chest.

Keith just nodded as he took in what just happened and urged the panic in him to calm down.

Pidge sat up slowly after a minute and placed her hand on Keith's shoulder, "Thanks." She breathed.

Keith nodded once more, "Let's not do that again." He responded.

Pidge let out a soft laugh, "Deal."

Keith helped her up and held onto her as she swayed a little. She waved his concern away and brushed herself off.

"Crap." Pidge muttered as she caught sight of her arm plate.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

Pidge showed him her arm, "My screen's busted."

Keith bit his lip, "And you had the map.." He said.

Pidge groaned as she let her arm fall to her side.

She looked at the ground and contacted Coran with a sigh.

"Y-es Pa- Pal-dins?" Coran answered, his voice breaking out.

"Coran? This is Pidge.. I lost the map and I need you to send one to Keith." Pidge responded.

"Of- c-rse jus- a -ick." Coran said.

Pidge blinked as she took a minute to figure out what he said, "Okay, thank you Coran." She said as she stared at Keith's arm plate.

It lit up and revealed the crystal map a moment later, allowing Pidge a sigh of relief.

Keith looked it over and then looked at Pidge, "You ready to go?" He asked.

Pidge nodded and followed Keith to the crystals, watching both of their footing.

oOOo

"So yeah that's why I don't like turtles." Keith was saying as the two climbed over large rocks.

"That's.. lame.. turtles can't do anything, they're just kind of there and get stuck when they fall on their backs." Pidge responded as they got back to flatter ground.

"That's exactly my point, they seem all innocent but then they turn around on you and bite your nose." Keith said.

Pidge laughed, "It happened once and I don't even think that was a turtle considering we were on an alien planet."

Keith shrugged, "Still don't trust em'".

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I.. think we're here." Keith stated as they neared a large crater like dip in the ground. There were small explosion marks all around the crater and Keith could just make out a glowing object in the center.

"That's it." Pidge gasped as she took in the scenery before her.

Keith nodded and then pulled up the facts sheet Coran sent him.

"Okay.. so this area is insanely fragile and sensitive to movement so we not only have to avoid the bomb-parts but we have to step lightly so we don't blow anything up."

"Bomb-parts?" Pidge asked, staring at Keith.

"Shut up." He said with a grin.

Keith pulled up the map of the minefield and proceeded forward, instructing Pidge to follow him closely.

Pidge shrugged and then followed his directions and only stepped where Keith stepped. She became uneasy as cracks kept appearing under his feet.

"Keith I think we should rethink thi- WATCH OUT!" Pidge was cut off as the cracks began to glow and well up. She reached forward and grabbed Keith's collar as they formed an explosion, throwing the two Paladins back. She felt Keith fly out of her grip and her vision blurred as she neared the ground.

Pidge felt the air get knocked out of her as she collided with the earth, her ears ringing. She saw Keith skid across the ground out of the corner of her eye as she leaned over to cough.

Pidge hastily got up and scrambled over to him, skidding to her knees at his side.

She wiped the dirt off of his helmet and peered down at him, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

He stared back at her, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. He had a bloody cut on the side of his head that was steadily seeping blood from where it collided with his helmet.

"You okay?" She asked as she helped him sit up after finding out that he wasn't dead.

Keith nodded and grasped at his burnt chest plate.

"That's going to leave a mark." He grunted as he took a few more deep breaths.

Pidge felt her hands twitch slightly, "I think only one of us should go to get the crystals since it's clearly too much for us to go at the same time."

Keith stared at her, "What- no, we can't split up-"

"We wouldn't really be splitting up, we would still be able to see eachother and stay in contact with eachother," Pidge interrupted, "Plus you saw and felt how it reacted when we both walked on it."

Keith bit his lip as he thought about what to do, his hand subconsciously rubbing at his chest.

"Okay, I'll go, I'm the one who has the map and we need it to walk through the minefield." Keith said as he stood up, apparently too quickly since he stumbled and fell to his knees as his vision blurred.

Pidge was immediately by his side, "Okay that's a no. I'll go, I'm the smallest and you're still winded by the explosion."

Keith shook his head and opened his mouth to object but Pidge cut him off, "I'll be fine, you can lead me through.. it'll be like the invisible maze."

Keith frowned, "I suck at the invisible maze."

Pidge scoffed, "That's because you did it with Lance." She walked to the edge of the crater, "Now just.. lead me through."

Then Pidge stepped into the minefield.

oOOo

Hunk's hands frantically flew over the controls as he scanned the screens in front of him.

"Are you sure that pod was stable enough to get them there and back because by the looks of it, it didn't even get through the atmosphere!" Hunk yelled at Coran as he tried to contact his friends.

"I checked and re-checked! The pod should've made it without any problems, I just don't understand it!" Coran responded as he located the pod.

Hunk huffed at him as he pulled up the pods course, "So.. they made it to the planet but not before the pod caught fire. Coran when did you build this thing??"

Coran twirled his mustache in between his fingers, "Uh.. about last night."

Hunk glared at him, "So you mean to tell me that you sent two of our paladins to an unknown planet in a pod that you haven't even tested?!" Hunk said through gritted teeth.

Coran nodded, "I.. Well yes I suppose.. but I made sure that the pod was stable!"

Hunk opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Allura, "Alright.. Let's not point fingers. Coran is an excellent mechanic and if he built it then the pod should have survived but at times like these we do tend to miscalculate even the most importan things."

Hunk was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath, "You're right.. I'm sorry for yelling, Coran. I'm just so worried! I feel like we didn't give them enough information and that we just totally sent them into an unknown world completely unprepared!"

Allura placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm worried too... but we can't let that distract us, we need to stay focused and we need to be ready incase Lance and Shiro are able to contact us.. for now let's keep working on contacting them."

Hunk nodded and turned his attention back to his work.

He felt completely on edge and had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen to his fellow paladins... to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhooOp! Stuff- more stuff I guess- is about to go down kids buckle your seat belts.   
> (^me preparing for season 7)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so so happy that you guys are liking this and I have about 8 chapters of this story already done so that's why I'm updating more often then I usually do but I'm going to try and get those chapters up soon hopefully !

Lance tapped his fingers against his bayard as he followed Shiro through the snowy field.

"Do we have a plan for when we need to get back to the ship?" Lance asked as he continued looking around.

"Well... hopefully once we're ready to go Keith and Pidge would've already helped one of our lions so we can just call for them." Shiro answered as he trudged through the snow.

"And if they're not back in time?" Lance asked as he felt a knot in his stomach begin to form.

Shiro was silent as he scanned the map, "I'm sure the others are working on getting in contact with us right now.. just try focusing on our mission."

Lance nodded, and then realising that he was walking behind Shiro, replied with, "You're probably right.. I'm just being paranoid and it doesn't help thay I've been on edge recently."

Shiro stopped and turned to Lance, "Why are you on edge?"

Lance bit his lip as he realised what he just said, "Oh.. um well it was my nephew's birthday the other day and it's the first year that I haven't... been there." Lance sighed.

Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder, "I'm sure that if he knew what you were doing, he would be proud of you."

Lance shrugged, "I guess.. I just.. nevermind, it doesn't matter."

Shiro gave him a concerned look but Lance waved it off as he began to walk towards the forest again.

Lance mentally kicked himself for slipping up like that in front of Shiro. He knew that he souldn't be annoyed with himself for expressing how he felt but it just didn't seem right for the goofball to be all vulnerable and crap like that in front of his hero, especially if Shirt had so much more to worry about than Lance's problems.

oOOo

"Allura!" Hunk called as he stared at the screens in front of him.

Allura was by his side instantly, "What is it?"

"Okay, okay, don't panic but as I was looking for Lance and Shiro I discovered something about Pheylix." Hunk said as he showed her the planet.

"You see, it's a very old planet and even though it's coated in snow and ice, its core is a star that's dying and it.. it's about to supernova."

Allura's face fell as she took in what Hunk just told her. She placed her face in her hands and took a deep breath before looking back at the screens.

"I can't believe we sent them to a bomb planet." She muttered as her hands flew over the controls.

"Luckily, I just found a way to contact them- can you track how long they have before the planet explodes?" Allura asked Hunk.

He nodded and hastily turned to the screens.

"Coran!" Allura called, her eyes glued to the screen.

Coran ran in, "Yes, what is it?"

"How is the tonic going?" Allura asked.

"Fine fine, except I'm missing a very important ingredient that is luckily found on Pheylix." Coran replied as he walked over to her.

"No!" Allura slammed her fists on the controls, "We need Lance and Shiro to get off of that planet as soon as possible!"

Coran stared at her in shock, "What do you mean?"

"She means that the planet is going to supernova in three vargas!" Hunk exclaimed.

Coran's face went blank, "Oh dear."

Allura pinched the bridge of her nose, "Is there anywhere else they can get the.. what was it?"

Coran shook his head, "Elem leaves are vital to the tonic and are only found on Pheylix trees... Which I see is not in our best interests at the moment.. this is turning quite disastrous..."

Allura frowned, her brow crinkled in concern.

"Got it!" Hunk yelled.

"Got what?" Allura huffed.

"A signal! We can contact Lance and Shiro!

"Thank goodness." Allura sighed as Hunk contacted them.

oOOo

"Paladins? Paladins, can you here me?"

Shiro looked up, "Allura?"

"Yes, yes it's me.. Are you both alright?"

"Perfect shape princess.. can't say the same for our pod though." Lance replied.

"Yes.. sorry about that but I'm afraid I have more bad news.."

Lance looked at Shiro before asking what it was.

Allura took a deep breath before she began, "Well, you see, we just found out that Pheylix is.. dying- well to be exact it's core is dying. And to make matters worse, the core is a star and well.. you know what happens when stars die.." 

Lance gulped as he looked at the sky before Shiro spoke up calmly, "How much time do we have?" 

"Approximately three vargas." Allura answered.

Shiro sighed, "Alright.. we better get going then, have you found a way for us to get back yet?"

"We're working on it but-" Allura started before being interrupted by Hunk.

"Yeah, working on it but Coran also realised he needs these leaves called Elem leaves? Um.. they're these yellow petal leaves from the trees and we really need them for the tonic so as much as I hate the idea, can you guys get them?"

Lance huffed, "That's great. This is all just great."

"We'll get them Hunk, don't worry. We will try to stay in contact but we have to go now." Shiro responsed, glancing at Lance.

"Okay, goodluck and please be safe you guys!" Hunk replied.

"You got it, buddy." Lance said as the two began walking towards the forest again.

oOOo

Lance stared in awe at the forest as his feet touched the grass. It was filled with the most vibrant green and it seemed to flow effortlessly into the snow. 

Lance frowned as he thought about how this planet wasn't going to exist tomorrow.

"Lance.. you coming?" Shiro asked.

Lance brought his attention back to Shiro, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Shiro nodded and began walking into the forest.

"Do you think we should split up?" Shiro asked after a while of mindlessly trekking forward.

"What? No! Definitely not, something bad always happens when people split up." Lance replied, with a shake of his head.

Shiro frowned, "But we have a limited amount of time to find the crystals and the leaves. All I'm saying is that it would be easier to split up."

Lance tapped his foot as he thought about what Shiro said, "I don't know.. I see what you mean but it just seems to risky."

"Staying on this planet is already a huge risk, we can handle it and we'll stay in contact." Shiro responded, already turning before Lance had time to respond.

Lance sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue, "Alright.. okay I'll go look for the leaves while you go find the crystals.. just send like an okay message every five minutes."

Shirl nodded, "Meet you at the edge of the forest, soon."

The two paladins separated, causing Lance to feel even more on edge.

"What did they look like again?" Lance asked Hunk through his coms as he turned away from the direction Shiro went.

"They're like these thick, yellow leaves that kind of look like flower petals and they're found around the base of those really tall trees." Hunk responded.

"Really tall trees? Hunk, all the trees are tall." Lance said.

"Oh, right. Um these trees are mostly all trunk- like they have no leaves except for the Elem leaves." Hunk said.

Lance chuckled, "I bet they look stupid."

"Yeah.. also their trunks are very light so you should be able to spot them from a distance." Hunk replied.

"Cool, thanks buddy, see you later." Lance said.

"Bye."

Lance stumbled forward as the ground shook, revealing glowing cracks through the ground.

"Shiro, did you feel that?" Lance asked as he held onto a tree for support.

"Yeah... we better hurry, did you find anything yet?" Shiro responded.

"No.. I think I see the tree though, how about you?" Lance asked.

"I think I'm getting close... just keep going, we're running out of time." Shiro replied.

Lance nodded and continued forward, holding his arms out at time for balance when the ground shook.

He had infact seen the tree ahead of him, as he was now standing at the base of it.

Lance kneeled down and started to dig through the dirt as he allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh.

"There you are." Lance sighed as he picked the leaves up, stopping mid lift as he stared at them in shock. They seemed to glow and shimmer even in the shade from the trees. 

Lance could feel the heat from the ground increase as he stood up so he quickly placed the leaves into the blue capsule that Coran had given him and attached it to the top of his jet pack.

"I found the leaves, how are you doing?" Lance asked as he slowly made his descent back to level ground.

"I'm in the area where they should be... I'll update you when I find them." Shiro responded, his voice tense as he crawled through the small tunnel that they grew in.

Lance breathed out, feeling a little hopeful as he continued down the hill.

The ground suddenly cracked and shook, taking Lance by surprise and sending him spiraling down the slope with a yell. His vision blurred as he connected with the ground before skidding to a halt at the base of a tree, his head spinning.

He grunted as he urged himself up into a sitting position. Lance held his chest as he breathed, flinching as he felt an intense pain in his side.

Lance looked down and felt his heart drop as he noticed a broken piece of rock sticking out of his side.

Lance let out a shakey breath as his hands fumbled around the thin slab that was already tacky with blood around where it had entered his side.

He let out a strangled breath as he gripped onto the rock and pulled it out of his side, hot tears escaping his closed eyes as he dropped it onto the ground.

Lance pressed a hand into his side with a gasp as he looked around for something to work as a bandage.

His eyes wondered upward and he caught sight of a bunch of vines hanging from the tree branches not too far above him.

Lance gathered up some large leaves that had fallen onto the ground and pressed them into his side. With a grunt, he pushed himself up against the tree and slowly made his way to his feet. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed some vines, biting his lip as hot pain erupted through his side.

Lance grabbed some more of the leaves and pressed them against the wound before wrapping the vines around himself and tying them together as a sort of makeshift bandage.

Vision siwmming, he leaned his head against the tree and tried to breathe normally.

"Come on Lance.. you gotta..go.." He muttered to himself as he pushed off the tree. He kept his left arm wrapped around his middle as he stumbled forwards through the trees.

"Lance!" Shiro called, making Lance flinch as his head throbbed.

"Yeah?" Lance asked weakly.

"I found the crystals- are you okay?" Shiro responded.

"Uh.. I just took a nasty fall.." Lance replied.

"Are you hurt?" Shiro asked, concern thick in his voice.

Lance closed his eyes and leaned against a rock, "I.. kinda.. but it can wait until we get back to the castle.."

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming to you." Shiro instructed.

Lance slid down the rock and rested his head against it as black dots danced across his eyes.

"Stay awake.." He whispered as he took deep breaths, his side screaming in protest.

Lance looked down and groaned as he saw the blood seeping through his makeshift bandages.

He pressed his hand into his side harder as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, allowing his eyes to close slightly.

oOOo

Lance snapped his eyes open as he heard a distant yell.

He looked around and noticed that it was Shiro's voice as his senses slowly came back to him.

"Shiro?" Lance called out, his voice raspy.

"Lance?" Shiro yelled out as he ran towards the sound.

Lance sighed and then felt his breath hitch as he heard the ground cracking below him.

"Lance!" Shiro exclaimed as he caught sight of Lance.

Lance's eyes widened as the cracks began to glow, "Shiro wai-" Lance was cut off by an explosion as the cracks burst, throwing Shiro off to the side.

Lance skidded sideways, getting the air knocked out of him as he smacked into a tree. His ears rung and his side screamed as he stood up and stumbled forward towards Shiro.

Lance felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the huge crater now present in the ground where his friend had just been standing.

"S-Shiro?!" Lance called as he stumbled around it.

"SHIRO?!" Lance yelled again, feeling the panic take over.

Lance ran as fast as his side would allow him to as he searched for his teammate. He gasped as he found him laying on his back far away from the crater.

"No no no!" Lance exclaimed as he skidded to his knees and checked Shiro's pulse. He breathed out in relief as he felt it under his fingertips but that relief was replaced with panic as he noticed Shiro's suit.

His chest plate was burnt and cracked and Lance could see blood running down the side of Shiro's face. Lance guessed he had broken some ribs and God knows what else.

Lance could hear the hammering of his heart in his ears as he looked around frantically.

"What do I do? What do I do??" Lance asked as he felt hot tears spring into his eyes.

"Paladins!" Allura's voice cut through Lance's comms.

"Princess?" Lance gasped.

"We are coming to get you, Your jetpacks should be able to propel you into space where we will pick you up but you bave to get far away from the planet as you only have half an hour before it explodes." Allura instructed quickly, her voice sounded slightly robotic though the comms.

Lance nodded, "I'll try but-" Lance was cut off by a sharp ring that made him wince as he lost contact, "Allura?? Hunk?? Hello?"

No response.

"NO!" Lance screamed. He wildly looked around and gasped as he noticed the glowing cracks beneath him, "No no not now, come on!" Lance pleased as he grabbed onto Shiro and started pulling him away from the cracks, ignoring the pain screaming through his side.

"Come on! Please! I can't- I can't do this alone- Shiro- Please!!" Lance yelled as he struggled to pull his leader. Lance felt his heart drop as he noticed the welting of the ground and without thinking, he threw himself on top of Shiro with a yell.

Lance felt himself propelled away from the ground as another explosion erupted from the ground. He gripped onto Shiro as he spun out of control and screamed as he lost his grip when he hit the ground, feeling the air knocked out of him. His face plate took most of the damage as Lance collided with the ground.

His vision blurred and he coughed up blood onto his cracked visor as he opened his eyes. It was completely smashed and there was a piece missing but he was still breathing.

"Air!" Lance gasped as he ripped his helmet off, giving way to the frigid air.

Lance went numb to it instantly as he dropped his helmet and ran over to Shiro. He fell to his knees beside him and looked around the planet, his eyes widening as he watched different parts of the planet explode around him. His breath hitched as he looked down at Shiro.

Realisation hit him as he stared at the black paladin's charred chest plate.

"Shit." Lance muttered as he reached behind him and took off his capsule and then attached it to Shiro's. Lance carved a message onto the blue capsule before locking it in with the black one.

"You're probably going to be mad at me for this... but only one of us can get to space, and if you think about it.. it works out this way.. you're the leader... I'm just.." Lance paused as he swallowed and let out a dry laugh, "I'm just Lance." He finished as he ripped off the cover of the jet pack. 

He rewired the jetpack to go off in one minute and to keep going until it lost power. Lance hastily placed the plate back on and pulled Shiro to his feet, 

"You're lucky that my brothers and I messed around with vehicle engines too much." He chuckled, a pang of pain hitting his heart as he struggled to keep Shiro upright, the wound in his side boiling in protest.

"Come on!" Lance yelled as he suddenly felt hot tears spark in his eyes.

"COME ON!!" Lance screamed as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the jetpack start and released Shiro as he left the ground and flew towards the sky.

Lance fell forwards on his hands and knees before looking up after the paladin, tears escaping his eyes without him noticing, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Lance held onto his side as he sat down with a shaky breath. He could hear distant explosions as he closed his eyes and even despite the snow, the dying planet felt warm under his hands.

Lance allowed his memories to race through his head as he listened to the planet.

He saw the first time he met Hunk and Pidge.. Blue.. The first time they formed voltron.. So many battles they fought together.. the laughter they shared..

Lance gave a sad smile as he felt his tears escape his closed eyes.

His smile faded as he remembered his family. His mom, dad, brothers and sisters...

Lance's eyes snapped open as he looked across the white snow of the planet, his eyes falling on his helmet. He slowly stood up and limped over to it, wincing as he bent down to pick it up.

He stared at the cracked glass, running his fingers over the visor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not leaving them again." He told himself as he gripped his helmet and opened his eyes. He pivoted on the spot and then began running towards a slope. 

He skidded down the hill, his legs going numb as he kicked up snow behind him. He almost fell forward but kept going as he caught sight of the icy blue waters before him.

Lance stumbled to a halt as he came to the edge of the water.

"Please.. come on.." He whispered as he dipped the face of his helmet into the water. He quickly retracted it and watched as it instantly froze over, creating a new screen.

Lance stared in shock at it, "Okay.. okay I can do this.." Lance positioned himself so that he could dip his side into the water. The right side of his body from his under arm to his waist froze instantly, sending chills through Lance's body.

"Ahh.. okay, okay.." He gasped as he pulled away from the water..

He awkwardly stood up and placed his helmet on his head. His suit activated and even though he couldn't see, he would be able to breathe.

Lance shook out his hands as he heard the familiar cracks of the ground around him. He felt it heat up beneath his feet and counted to three as he looked up to the sky.

On three Lance pushed off of the ground with a yell and rocketed up into the sky. The ground exploded and propelled him higher.

Lance felt his breathing become uneven as he broke through the atmosphere and entered space blindly.

He closed his eyes as his head swam and his ears rung. He felt the heat of the dying planet radiate to him as he flew away.

"I'm coming.." Lance whispered as he drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ya I'm evil yada yada yada I've heard it all before lol  
> ALSO season 7 is gonna kill me I swear like all these hints and clips are freaking me out but what else is new


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm just freaking out over whatever the heck season 7 is gonna be so I'm busting out these chapters like no tomorrow because I'm nervous hahaha...

Hunk felt his neck break out in a cold sweat as Lance's voice was cut off abruptly.

"No no no." Hunk groaned as he scrambled to get the connection back.

"What happened??" Allura asked, her voice thick with panic.

"I-I don't know! It just stopped working!" Hunk responded as he quickly bent down to look at the main control panel.

"Hunk, Allura! I think you need to see this!" Coran exclaimed as he made his way over.

"What is it?" Hunk huffed as he continued messing around with the wires, even though he knew that they weren't the problem.

"I'm afraid we lost the connection because...Look." Coran replied as he pulled up an image of Pheylix.

Allura gasped as her eyes locked onto the screen. Her eyes widened as they wandered along the many blue cracks that decorated the planet.

"It's happening.." Hunk whispered, his voice barely audible.

Allura looked at Hunk as hot tears pricked her eyes, "How much time is left before it..." Her voice broke before she could finish.

Hunk swallowed as he looked at the screen, "It has half an hour..." He answered, his throat tight.

Allura held onto the table as she swayed, her head fuzzy, "Do we know if they got off?" She asked, her eyes squeezed shut.

"We have no way of contacting them... but by what Lance was saying before we lost contact.. it didn't seem good." Coran answered, "I.. have to go.. finish the tonic.." He whispered, turning away to leave the room as tears threatened to fall.

After he was gone Allura and Hunk stood in silence. Terrible, suffocating silence... neither of them knew what to say... neither of them thought that they could even think without loosing it.

Allura broke the silence with a chocked sob, her shoulders shaking.

Hunk shook his head as he pulled her into a hug, allowing his own tears to flow freely.

"They can't be gone.. They just can't be." Allura cried, her voice muffled by Hunk's shirt.

Hunk just shook his head again and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Hunk. I shouldn't have just-" Allura began as her voice shook.

"Shh.. don't say that.. it's.. it's going to be okay.." Hunk whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back out of habit.

The two stood alone in the quiet room, anxious for any signs that their lost paladins were alive.

Hunk jumped as the controls began to beep. He quickly shut them off and looked at the screen, a gasp escaping his mouth as they picked up something moving a couple of miles away.

"Something's there!" Hunk exclaimed.

Allura's eyes widened before she scrambled over to her podium. She quickly sent the ship flying in the direction of the lifeform as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"It's not something but someone!" She gasped, "I'm pulling them in." She said as she activated the beam and the two watched as it was pulled into the ship.

"Come on!" Allura called as she raced to the main deck, Hunk right behind her.

Allura almost slammed into the wall as she frantically opened the air lock before turning the lights on and wildly looking around as she entered.

"There!" Hunk yelled as he ran over to a body laying near the wall.

He kneeled beside it and turned it over, "Shiro!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Allura gasped as she kneeled by Shiro's head.

Their moment of relief was replaced with dread as they realised that it was just Shiro.

"W.. where's Lance?" Hunk asked, his voice shaking.

Allura raised her hand to her mouth in shock when she didn't see the blue paladin.

Hunk's vision blurred as he was once again blinded by tears.

Allura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked down at Shieo. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the two capsules.

"Hunk." She said as she grabbed his shoulder.

He looked at her and then followed her eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as he read the message carved onto the blue capsule.

"No..." He cried, covering his face with his hands.

Allura detached the capsule and stared at the message.

"Go save the Universe"

Allura traced the letters with her finger, her lip trembling.

Her shaking hands forced her to put the capsule down so she didn't drop it. 

Allura shook her head as she turned back to Shiro and took off his helmet, her throat tightening as she noticed the dried blood along the side of his face. Hunk didn't dare take his hands away from his face as Allura examined his wounds.

The large cut on the side of his face was tacky with blood and sweat and Allura could feel his broken ribs as she lightly touched his side.

"C..can you get Coran please? We... we have to get him in a cryo pod.." Allura choked out after a minute.

Hunk quickly ran out of the room, his sobs echoing down the halls.

Allura clenched her fists as she listened to his cries, her heart ached at the thought of their lost paladin. She took a deep, shakey breath before returning her attention to Shiro. She placed his head in her lap and held onto his shoulder as she waited for Hunk to return with Coran.

"Lance!" Shiro gasped as he suddenly jolted upright.

Allura yelled out as he frantically looked around.

"Shiro!" Allura shouted as he tried to stand up.

Shiro snapped his eyes towards her, "Allura?" His eyes widened as he looked around, "Where am I- Where's Lance??" He asked, grabbing onto her shoulders.

Allura bit her lip as she took hold of his hands, "You need to sit down..." She said sternly yet quietly.

Shiro's face fell as Allura helped him to the ground.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice thick with pain and concern.

Allura looked Shiro straight in the eyes as she felt tears reappear, "Shiro... we don't.. know what happened.. exactly.. We had contact with Lance.. but then everything went to static.. and then Pheylix.." Allura stopped as she tried to compose herself. Shiro held onto her hand tighter. 

Allura shook her head as she continued, "We found you in space.. alone and.. with both the capsules... and there's- a message." She choked out as she handed him the blue capsule.

Shiro hesitantly took it, his hands shaking. He looked down and read it.. his eyes reading it over and over again, not believing the words that he was seeing.

"No.. no no no.." He whispered as he covered his eyes with his hand. He let out a choked cry as he fell onto Allura.

She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her shoulder, clutching the capsule to his chest.

oOOo

"You ready?" Keith asked as he pulled up the map of the mine field.

"Yeah." Pidge answered as she looked over the field. It looked so harmless and beautiful with the blue pixels flowing over it and the small craters letting off a warm glow that it was hard for her to believe that it could explode with a single wrong step.

"Okay, step lightly.. take four steps forward, putting one foot directly in front of the other." Keith instructed as he stared at the map.

Pidge did as he said, walking slowly and carefully as if she were on a tight rope.

"Good.. now take seven steps to the left and then five more forward." Keith said.

Pidge followed his instructions, her breath heavy as sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Keith?" Pidge asked after Keith didn't respond.

"I'm here.. it's just that this one is difficult.. okay, I think I got it, take eleven steps to the right, eight forward and then two more to the left." Keith answered.

Pidge nodded and then followed the route that he gave her slowly.

"Where to?" She asked once she reached the end of his directions.

Keith steadily gave her the next few instructions that she followed with ease.

She was almost to the crystals when Keith came to a problem.

"Okay.. this next part is very big.. so big that you can't go around it.." Keith said.

Pidge frowned, "What do I do then? I can't go over it, the jetpack will cause to much movement."

Keith was quiet for a second, "I have an idea but it's going to be difficult.."

Pidge sighed, "Let's hear it.. I don't know what else to do." She answered.

"Okay.. so the mine is insanely huge.. probably the biggest one here.. My best idea is that you push off a couple steps away from it and then activate your jetpack mid air- but only slightly activate it- and then turn it off once you come close to the ground again." Keith explained.

Pidge stared at the ground as she took that in, "Okay.. but if I mess up then it will set off the biggest mine here and then who knows what will happen after that goes off and then what if it destroys the crystals -what if-"

"Pidge." Keith interrupted her calmly.

Pidge turned her head around to look at him, her hands twitching, "Sorry.." She whispered.

Keith shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry. I understand that you're scared but I'm going to be right here with you and whatever happens, I'll be there for you. Just take a deep breath and don't worry, you're going to be okay.. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Keith said to her.

Pidge bit her lip as she nodded, "Okay.." She breathed as she turned to face the crystals again.

"I've got this.." She whispered.

Pidge took a couple of steps back, her hands shaking. She took a deep breath and jumped off the ground as lightly as she could. Pidge quickly initiated her jet pack slightly so she seemed to glide over the mine and as she neared the ground, slowly decreased the jetpacks power to nothing, allowing her to land gently on her toes.

Pidge let out a sigh of relief as she touched the ground, releasing her tense shoulders.

"YOU DID IT!!" Keith cheered from the other side of the crater.

Pidge let out a laugh that was mixed with relief and surprise, "Thanks, Keith."

Keith smiled, "Now go get those crystals."

"Gladly." Pidge responded as she turned to head towards the small crater that they grew in.

She slowly bent down and placed the crystals into her and Keith's capsules and then attatched them together before securing them onto her jet pack.

"Great job, Pidge. Now just do the same thing coming back, okay?" Keith said as she neared the mine.

Pidge nodded, feeling more confident this time as she shook out her hands.

She stepped back and pushed off again, her heart dropping as she immediately felt something go wrong. The extra weight threw her off and caused her to panic, the pounding in her ears barely allowing her to hear Keith's yell. 

She fully initiated the jetpack and flew across the mine before hastily shutting it off and falling to the ground with a yell. 

Pidge landed on her stomach and immediately froze in panic.

She held her breath as she heard the loud cracking of the ground before everything began to go in what seemed like slow motion.

"RUN!!" Keith screamed at her.

Pidge scrambled to her feet, her heart racing as she ran towards Keith, blinded by panic. 

Pidge yelled out as the explosion behind her sent her flying forward, while also setting off the mines around it.

Keith watched in horror as he lost sight of Pidge through the explosions.

His eyes widened as his heart dropped when he realized that the entire mine was about to explode.

"PIDGE!?" He screamed before the wave of explosions hit him and sent him flying.

oOOo

Keith's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. 

He let out a raspy cough and shook his head as his ears rung loudly. He placed a hand over his charred chestplate, his racing heart reaching his palm through the armor.

His breath caught in his throat as the thought of what just happened raced into his mind. 

Keith scrambled to his feet, his vision blurring as he swayed before running towards the crater.

"Pidge?" He called out weakly, looking around wildly as he entered the lessening smoke..

"PIDGE?!" Keith yelled, his voice breaking as he stumbled forwards.

Keith felt his heart drop as his eyes locked onto something in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Season 7 happened. I loved it. I'm going to scream about it at the end notes.

Keith felt his heart pouding in his ears as he took in the view before him. 

The crater was now filled with scattered debris and blue flames as a result of the explosions. 

Keith held his breath as he wildly scanned the field, searching for Pidge. Something green caught his eye and he immediately sprinted towards it, stumbling through the rubble.

"Pidge!" Keith called out as he ran forward. He skidded to his knees and grabbed for the armour, letting out a gasp as he pulled her helmet out of the dirt. He held it in his hands in shock, tears sparking his eyes.

"No no no." He cried as he stood and frantically looked for his friend, quickly finding her a couple of yards away.

Keith instantly ran over and pulled her out of the debris before shovin her helmet on; clicking it in place.

He pulled her into his lap and checked her bio monitor through his screen, his breath hitching as it came back completely blank and quiet.

"Please.. please.. please don't do this.." Keith pleaded as he held onto Pidge, his fingers trembling as he gripped onto her armor.

Keith jumped as she took in a gasp of air, her bio monitor sparking to life.

"Oh, thank god." Keith breathed out in relief as he stared at Pidge. She lay unconscious, her face covered in dirt and sweat.

Keith took in a raspy breath as he lifted her up in his arms, "Come on.." He muttered as he activated his jet pack and flew out of the crater.

Keith stumbled as he hit the ground and then took off running towards Red, his heart pounding in his ears. He held onto Pidge tighter as the lion came into view, her presence growing in his mind as he ran faster.

"Just.. hold on a little.. longer." Keith said between breaths as Pidge let out a small groan.

The red Lion deactivated her particle barrier as he reached her and bent down to let him in without hesitation. Keith gratefully entered the lion and headed towards the cockpit.

Keith gently placed Pidge on the ground in front of his chair before slowly taking off her helmet, small gasp escaping his dry lips. 

Pidge's face was cut and bruised, the most noticible injuries being a bloody cut on her lip and above her brow bone.

Keith hesitantly reached over and checked her pulse. He let out a sigh as he felt it faintly beneath his finger tips. Keith looked her over a little more before giving her shoulder a squeeze and going to sit in the pilot's chair.

It pulled up to the control panel and Keith contacted the ship as soon as he could. He impatiently tapped his foot as he left the planet and waited for the others to answer.

"Keith?" Allura's voice broke through the comms as he left Treylluciana's atmosphere.

"Allura, I'm leaving the planet now and I can't keep red going for much longer so I need you to come quickly." Keith said, trying to keep his voice level as he spoke.

Allura was silent before responding with a grim; okay.

Keith frowned as he glanced at Pidge, "I.. I also need a cryo pod ready.. for Pidge. She got hurt after she retrieved the crystals." He explained quietly.

Keith perked up as he heard Allura let out a small cry, "Allura?" He asked softly.

"I'll be there soon." Allura whispered before shutting off the comms.

Keith took in a shakey breath as he awaited her arrival, his hands shaking as his mind raced with anxiety.

oOOo

"Keith, we're here and pulling you in." Allura said over the comms as the castle of lions came into view.

"Thank you." Keith responded before going over to Pidge and carefully picking her up so he didn't wake her. He then proceeded to walked out of the lion and was met by Hunk and Allura, who both had red rims around their eyes.

Keith stared at them, concern building up inside him, "Guys?" He asked.

Allura just motioned for him to follow her as Hunk stared at Pidge in shock.

Keith gave him a sad look before hurrying after Allura.

"Allura, what's going...on?" Keith asked, his voice giving out as they entered the cryo room, where he noticed Shiro in one of the pods.

"Bring her over here." Allura instructed, opening up the pod next to Shiro.

Keith quickly did as she was told and was soon faced with seeing Pidge looking more lifeless than ever from inside the pod.

Keith and Allura stood in silence as they watched the two paladins, their throats tight.

Realisation dawned on Keith as he noticed that something was missing, "Allura?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Allura stiffened up as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"W.. Where's Lance?" Keith slowly formed his words, scared of receiving the answer.

Allura's shoulders shook as she let out a cry, her only response being a shake of her head and a motion of her hand for him to follow her.

Keith frowned, annoyance and concern tugging on him as he followed her to the control deck, his shoulders tense.

"Allura?" He asked, awaiting an answer.

Allura grabbed something from the control panel and handed it to Keith without a word. Keith took it and gave her a questioning look before staring down at it. 

He gripped Lance's capsule tighter as he read the words carved into them. His tears that he didn't know had formed dropped onto the letters as he read them over and over again. 

Keith looked up at Allura, his head spinning, "What happened?" He asked quietly, his voice shaking.

Allura held onto Keith's wrists as she composed herself before looking at him, "We.. we don't know exactly but.. Shiro said that.. Lance was hurt... But we lost connection after that.. and then when only Shiro returned.. we just.." Her voice gave out as she suppressed a sob.

Keith couldn't process what she just said, "But.. Pheylix was a harmless planet- how did he get hurt??" He asked, his voice growing with each word.

Allura flinched as she let go of him before looking at the ground, "Pheylix.. was a dying planet.. we only discovered that after they left.." She explained slowly.

Anger boiled up inside Keith as he took in what she had said, "So you mean to tell me that you sent them into a bomb?! Why the hell didn't you tell them to COME BACK?!" He yelled, his face hot.

Allura stared back in shock before letting her own emotions take over, "Even if we had told them to come back do you really think they would've listened?? I've already blamed myself enough for this and I really don't need you pointing out the obvious to me!!" She screamed, hot tears streaming down her face as she let out her anger on him.

Keith stepped back and gripped the control panel, "I.. I wasn't trying to blame you.. I just, isn't there a way that we can see if he's still out there or if Pheylix-"

"Pheylix died over a varga ago." Allura answered dryly, her voice cracking.

Keith inhaled quickly as he looked away from her, his fingers wrapped around the capsule. He felt tears burn in his eyes as he bit his lip to keep it from trembling. 

He shook his head as he turned to Allura, jabbing a finger into her chest, "You know what, maybe I am blaming you. All of this IS your fault! Without you none of us would be in space in the first place and we wouldn't be going through all of this shit! Look, I know that you never really liked Lance, but dragging him into this and then sending him to his death is so fucking low!" Keith spat as he lashed out at her, his mind racing so fast to the point where he didn't even know what he was saying.

Allura's eyes widened before she lashed out, pushing Keith backwards as she stepped forward "Oh don't you dare! I'm not the one who started an inter galactic war! I'm not the one who brought Lance to the blue lion! I never wanted anyone to get hurt and I didn't deliberately send him to Pheylix! And don't you even think for a tick that I don't care about Lance because he is the kindest person that I have ever met! Do not lash out on me when you are the one who HATES HIM!" Allura screamed at Keith, her face hot as she breathed heavily.

Keith stared at her in shock, the capsule falling from his hands. He stumbled backward as Allura processed what she just said before shaking her head quickly and reaching out her hand, "Keith wait I-"

Keith waved her off and abruptly stormed out of the room, his chest heaving as tears blurred his vision.

oOOo

Hunk stood with his arms folded in front of Pidge's cryo pod, wanting more than anything to just talk to her. She was one of the closest people to Lance, along with himself and he held onto a small flicker of hope that if anyone could find Lance, it would be Pidge.

Hunk jumped as he heard the door open, grabbing his attention. He turned around and saw Keith walking in, his face looking worn.

"Hey man.. You should get some sleep." Hunk said quietly, his voice scratchy.

Keith shook his head and crossed his arms as he stood next to Hunk.

"Keith.." Hunk began softly.

Keith mindlessly interrupted him, "Do you think that I hated Lance?" He asked softly, his eyes not leaving the floor.

Hunk thought for a second before resonding, "Well.. no. I don't think anyone could hate him.. I always looked at your relationship as.. really just playful banter. He was your friend, no matter how much he pulled the rivals card.." He replied, looking at Keith.

"I.. I don't hate him. I don't even not like him. I'm just.. I'm bad with people and.." Keith sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope that he knew that.. that he was my friend.."

Hunk gave a small smile as he placed a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder, "We're going to find him.. Lance isn't the type to give up.. he has too much to fight for."

Keith looked at him, "Do you mean us?" He asked, his voice barley audible.

Hunk nodded, "Us and.. his family. He's always been insanely close to all his siblings and.. everyone really. He easily gets attached to people and always goes out of his way to become their friend... He's just so outwardly kind all the time.. this just isn't fair.." Hunk stopped, his voice cracking.

Keith frowned, "I never thought about what you guys left behind.. when we just.." He trailed off as he motioned with his hand.

"What about you? Do you miss anything?" Hunk asked.

Keith shook his head, "I've always felt out of place on Earth. Coming here was like a new start but now.. I wish we all could've stayed on Earth and become friends there instead honestly."

Hunk smiled slightly and nudged Keith's shoulder jokingly, "So you do like us." He sniffed as he looked back to the pods, the small light feeling diminishing as quickly as it came.

The two jumped as Pidge's pod slid open and she fell out, Keith rushing forward and catching her before she hit the ground.

"Wha.. how is she out already??" Hunk asked as Keith layed her down on the steps.

"Maybe she's healed?" Keith asked as he looked her over. Her visible injuries were gone and she seemed... fine.

"Should I get Coran?" Hunk asked, panic making its way into his voice.

Keith shook his head, "She's waking up."

Hunk was immediately kneeling next to her as she opened her eyes before letting out a soft groan, her hand reaching up to touch her head.

"WhaHappened?" She mumbled as Keith helped her sit up.

"You were hurt by the explosions and you just came out of a cryo pod." Keith explained.

Pidge shook her head as she blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, here." Hunk said, handing her her glasses.

Pidge took them and slid them on, her hands twitching slightly.

"My head hurts.." She muttered, scrunching up her nose.

Hunk frowned as Keith raised his eyebrows, "Well.. you did breathe in some of the air from Treylluciana after.. um." He trailed off as he looked up at Hunk

Hunk stared back at him, "She what?"

Pidge moved her attention to Hunk, "Is that bad?"

"Uh.. yeah. Treylluciana's atmosphere is filled with a blue toxic gas that messes with the brain- how long were you breathing it in for?" Hunk asked.

Pidge shrugged as Keith shook his head.

Hunk groaned.

Pidge bit her lip as she looked around, letting out a small gasp, "Shiro!" She ran over to him, stumbling up the steps as she pressed her hands against the glass.

"He's back from the mission!" She exclaimed.

Hunk and Keith stared at eachother with wide eyes.

"Uh Pidge? Shiro's been back.. the mission was over a year ago.." Hunk said.

Pidge's face dropped, "N..no they just left.. right? My dad and.. Matt! Where's Matt??" Pidge asked as she grabbed onto Keith's armor

Keith held onto Pidge's wrists, "Pidge.. something must've happened to your memories when you inhaled the gas..uh..the mission was over a year ago and.. everyone was assumed dead until Shiro landed on Earth and.. you-you've been looking for Matt since then." He explained softly.

Pidge shook her head as tears formed in her eyes, "No.. no, okay, they just left! We came into space after them with voltron and-"

"Wait, Pidge. What do you remember?" Hunk asked.

Pidge frowned, "Shiro, my dad and Matt left on the mission one month ago. After a week, they contacted Earth, asking for.. for this thing called Voltron.. I can't remember how they knew what it was but.. um. We..uh.." Pidge stopped as she rubbed her head.

"We..umm, oh, Keith-" Pidge pointed at Keith as her memories scrambled through her brain, "Keith piloted the Blue lion into space where- where we went through a worm hole to find the Castle of Lions- which is when we found the other lions and the alteans and um.. Well we've been looking for Shiro, Matt and my dad every since we came into space because.. Shiro's supposed to be the black paladin." She explained, her face scrunched up as she tried to remember everything.

Hunk turned to Keith, panic etched across his face.

Keith matched his expression, "Uh Pidge.. you're going to need to sit down."

Pidge gave them a confused look as she sat between them on the steps, her breathing uneven. Keith looked up at Hunk, who gave him a small nod, before proceeding to tell Pidge everything that happened from when they met, all the way up until this moment. 

Pidge's expression remained confused until they both stopped talking.

Once they were finished, Pidge sat with her knees pulled to her chest, processing what they told her, her brows knitted together in concentration.

She looked up at them, "Who..?" She stopped as she bit her lip before trying again

"Okay.. okay.. So my memories were altered by the gas and. What I know.. is wrong?" She asked, her face warm.

"Yeah... but don't worry.. we'll fix you up soon and then we can go get Lance-" Hunk cut off as his breath hitched. 

Keith flinched next to him.

Pidge looked towards Keith at the sudden movement as she took a deep breath, "Um.. guys, I um.." 

Keith looked at her, "What is it?" He asked, concern painted across his face.

Pidge glanced over at Hunk who wore the same expression before looking back at Keith, "Who's Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I've never cried so much over a Voltron season. I loved it. Although I was upset about Adam's death bc I really wanted to meet him and for him and Shiro to reunite and also Lance being dragged in the game show episode was sad. My boy's insecure about that. BUT besides those two things this season is definitely my favorite besides season 3.  
> Few things-  
> -I LOVE VERONICA OKAY  
> -Putting her in my story bc her and Lance are just ahhahahah.. I love siblings okay  
> -atlas hello hot dang  
> -lances family reunion had me in t e a r s  
> -krolia and Keith?? I love you?? My heart   
> -pidge straight up leaping onto her mom to hug her oooof yes  
> -Matt. That's it. Love that boy   
> -ROMELLE LOVE HERRR  
> -Cosmo. A good boy.  
> -the action heck yes wow  
> -james?? He's frickin hot but I'm still giving him the side eye bc he was a jerk  
> -just all of the mfe's mmmm yes  
> -matt has a significant other ahaha yeaH  
> -MY BOY HUNK YES MY SUNSHINE BOY ILY  
> -HUNK AND SHAY AHHHHHH  
> -UNCLE LANCE CAN YOU HEAR ME CRYINGG  
> -Go galra! Go galra!  
> -lance joking about death after literally dying last season ahahahaha mood   
> -but seriously is he ok  
> -atlas is this  
> -paladins and the Lions bond frick yes just kill me now  
> -Lance being protective of Pidge mmmh that's some good stuff right there  
> -shiros arm being handcuffed to his belt I'm sorry I found that so funny  
> -shiros new arm wowza  
> -i loved this season of  
> -hunks family god bless  
> -cooking Garret's wow they're so pure   
> -UNCLE hunk I'm crying   
> -leader Keith my boy my love yes   
> -lance picking Keith to leave the game and complementing him  
> -keith picking Lance and then saying some dumb gay panic reason he chose him uh huh okay honey I see you  
> -pidge's lil sign thing to Keith and then Keith .... Thumbs up  
> -just Pidge in general my girl is such a cutie  
> -oh there's so many things I loved  
> -did I mention Veronica because hot dang  
> -lance protecting Veronica oooof hit me up with that sibling love  
> -lance accepting death and then red jumping in like no son you ain't gonna die again nuh uh  
> -ezor and zethrid?? Lesbian couple 100% Stan  
> -axca and Keith?.. the frick is that idk  
> -pirate lesbians  
> -captain Shiro  
> -that McClain girl that straight up looks like cuban allura   
> -said girl having a longer version of Lance's jacket aawww  
> -i wanna know her name  
> -might make one up because I wanna include her   
> -keith leaving Lance in charge yeS pleasE  
> -coran sneaking around the galra ship lol  
> -coran calling Lance princess allura hahaha  
> -the enDing hElLo??  
> -me crying when the paladins bout died  
> -paladins in the hospital with their families sob  
> -just everything guys. It was so good.  
> -totally predicted earth being attacked ngl   
> -MY reason for earth being attacked is different but whatever this is an au ahaha  
> -i just have a lot of feelings and I love this show and the va's and the characters and writers and artists and producers and everythingggg  
> -love you guys  
> -okay, I'm done  
> -kidding I'll never be done   
> -veronica, again, I love her   
> -hugs. So many hugs.  
> -keih and hunk aswww my boys  
> -okay I'm done.  
> -lance though   
> -lance screaming before the comms were cut off and everyone f r e a k i n g out   
> -mmm love my boy  
> -OKAY I need to stop   
> LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OKAY BYYEE


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. DreamWorks is something else. The Voltron crew is amazing but DreamWorks is just.. something.   
> Anyyywayy who's ready for a langsty chapter whoopwhoop !

Lance's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. 

His eyes burned as he noticed the coldness of his suit, which resulted in him taking quick breaths as he started panicking. 

Lance felt hot tears spring to his eyes as he noticed the numb feeling that covered the side of his body from where he had frozen it. A choked sound escaped his throat as his eyes scanned over his frozen faceplate, his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at the thick ice blocking his sight.

He closed his eyes as the dull throbbing in his side and head returned gradually. Lance wrapped his arms around himself and tried to make himself as small as he could, begging for some warmth. 

He let out a raspy cry as he allowed his tears to fall down, freezing to his bruised face. Lance's teeth chattered as he clutched onto himself as hard as he could, trying to return feeling to his body.

"B..Blue?" He asked quietly, his voice barely audible as he shook from the cold. His shoulders heaved as he chocked out a sob, his head throbbing harder.

"Blue?.. Anyone?" Lance asked although he already knew deep in his gut that his comms were broken from when his visor shattered. Even still, he allowed himself to listen for any sign of a response, his hope depleting the longer he waited.

Lance took in a shaky breath as more tears rolled down his face, "I'm.. I'm sorry.." He choked out, his breathing becoming quick and raspy as he cried harder.

"I'm so sorry... I.. I can't.. I shouldn't be.. I can't be here.." He sobbed, his hands going numb from how hard he was holding his sides.

"Blue.. please.. please.. I.. I can't die out.. here.. Please.." He begged, his heart racing as he urged himself to continue Incase she heard, 

"I.. I know that I'm not the best Paladin.. or person, really but.. please.. I don't want to be alone.. I can't leave them.. alone, okay? M-My family.. I- left them and I don't know if they know that- that I'm alive or w-what they're going through just please.. I.. I have to get back to them.." Lance cried, shaking his head as he rambled subconsciously, 

"I can't be a Paladin anymore, Blue.. I.. I'm not some skilled fighter.. and I'm not crazy smart.. I'm not even that good of a pilot.. or.. or a sharpshooter.. I'm just.. I'm just a failed fighter pilot from the Garrison.. I wasn't made for this.. and I.. I.. I'm so sorry.. that I let you down.. I.. I just.. I can't do this, Blue.." Lance's voice faded to a trembling whisper as he let out another cry. 

His cries rose to a scream of frustration with himself and of what he was saying. He held onto himself impossibly tighter as his voice broke from the strain.

Lance held onto his head as he squeezed his eyes shut with a shutter, "Please.. Please, I'm s-sorry just please don't leave me here.. I don't want to die.. I-I have to get back to my fa-family.. please.. I can't do anything here.. and th-they need me.. Blue.. please.. help me get back and-and I'll help you find a new Paladin.. it's just.. it's not me..please.. I'll just keep letting everyone down if I stay.. I.. I have to get home.. I can't.." Lance's voice broke off as he surpressed a sob. He spoke without processing what he was saying but he couldn't bring himself to care as he squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the pain to stop.

Lance cried out as he let loose of all his kept up emotions that even he didn't know he had. 

He never showed anyone how scared or vulnerable he was.. it never really seemed to matter as much... So he hid behind a mask of jokes.. it was easier that way since.. well.. because he was a joke.. That's what he thought of himself.. Here, being a Paladin.. Lance McClain.. a Paladin of Voltron.. what a joke.. He's nothing but a misplaced piece in the game of war. 

And he's loosing.

It's a surprise to him that they haven't gotten rid of him yet. But he would never show them that he felt this way because..

Why would the goofball have anything to worry about?

oOOo

Allura stared in shock at Keith after he finished explaining what had happened to Pidge on Treylluciana. 

She looked over at Pidge who was sitting on the steps with a blanket draped across her shoulders.

"You.. don't remember.. what happened?" Allura asked hesitantly.

Pidge shook her head, "And what I do remember is a lie.." She muttered as she placed her head in her hands.

Allura started pacing as she wrung her hands around, "This cannot be happening.." She mumbled as she threw her hands down at her sides, "How did this whole plan turn into such a disaster??" She exclaimed.

Coran placed a hand on her shoulder before saying something to her quietly.

Hunk gasped after a moment of silence had passed over the room, "Oh my gosh-okay I just thought of something." He said, his eyes widening.

"Which is...?" Keith asked, perking up from where he stood by Pidge.

"Okay okay, so you now how we're connected to our lions? Well if Lance was actually gone then Blue should've had some type of reaction right? I think we need to heal Blue right now so if Lance is somehow alive then she can go and find him." Hunk explained.

Keith's eyes widened along with Hunk's, "That.. might work. Coran, are you guys finished with the tonics?" He asked, turning towards the man.

Coran nodded, "As of right now I have enough ready for one lion." He answered as he began walking towards the blue lions' hanger.

"I'll get the ship ready incase Blue finds him so we can follow her." Allura said as she turned towards her control panel.

Pidge sat where she was, her face scrunched up in confusion, "I'm sorry.. I'm still confused- who is Lance?" She asked, looking up at Allura.

Allura felt her breath hitch in her throat, keeping her eyes stuck on the controls as she explained, "Lance was your friend.. a close friend.. You two met at the Garrison and you play video games together.. and tease each other and.. and you're teammates and.. almost like siblings.." Allura answered quietly, her hands wrapping tightly around the panel.

Pidge gasped softly as she looked at her hands, "Can.. can you show me what he looks like?" She asked, still staring at her shaking fingers.

Allura nodded and silently pulled up a picture of Lance from the Garrison. He was holding up finger guns as he grinned at the camera, his left arm slung across Pidge's shoulders, "He was.. is always so light hearted... and he has the worst jokes but they make us laugh anyway.." Allura explained quietly.

Pidge walked up and stared at the picture in awe, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the picture. A picture of her and Lance smiling that she.. she didn't remember taking. 

"I'm sorry I don't remember him..and.. I hope we find him." Pidge said as she looked up at Allura.

"You don't have to be sorry.. and we will find him.. soon, hopefully." Allura responded, placing a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

oOOo

"Okay, here's the tonic and all you have to do is throw the dust at the lion, it'll do the rest." Coran explained as he handed Keith the small bowl of powder.

Keith nodded and walked towards Blue, who was laying on her side. He kept his hands firmly wrapped around the bowl as he stared at the motionless lion. 

Keith took a deep breath as he shifted the bowl into one hand, "Please work." He whispered as he threw the dust on her. 

He stepped back slowly and kept his eyes trained on the lion as he twitched his fingers impatiently at his sides. After what seemed to be far too long, Blue finally let out a low purr before her eyes returned back to the same familiar yellow light.

"It worked." Keith breathed out in relief.

"Oh my gosh, Blue you've never looked so beautiful." Hunk gasped as the lion slowly stood up. 

"What do we do now?" He asked Coran.

"Simply ask her to find him." Coran answered, motioning the boys forward.

"Blue? Can you find Lance? We lost contact with him and we don't know where he is or if he's..um.." Hunk swallowed as he trailed off, his gaze still glued to the lion.

He turned to look at Coran, "Why isn't she do anything?" Hunk asked as Blue stood without making a response.

Coran shrugged, his face twisted in worry.

Keith stepped forwards and placed his hand on Blue's particle barrier, "Hey.. Your Paladin is missing and we need to find him.. He's lost and probably scared so.. can you please help us find him?" He asked, his voice so quiet that for a second he thought that she didn't hear him.

Blue let out a roar as her particle barrier disappeared before she bent down and opened her mouth.

Keith stepped back in surprise and looked at Coran and Hunk who motioned him forward, "Maybe she'll take you to him." Hunk said.

Keith nodded and hesitantly walked towards Blue, his fingers twitching at his sides. He made his way into the cockpit and sat down before gently placing his hands on the controls, his breathing uneven. Blue turned on without hesitation and pushed the chair forward making Keith gasp, 

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Now.. lead me to him." He said. Blue roared as she took off out of the castle.

"The Blue lion is awake and leading Keith to Lance!" Hunk yelled through the comms.

"I'm having the ship follow him." Allura responded as she locked onto Blue and sped forward, her hands gripped tightly around the controls.

Keith was filled with dread as Blue flew across space, his anxiety picked up as he thought about what they might find.

oOOo

Lance drifted back into conciousness once again. He was met with a harsher numbness as he struggled to peel his eyes open. 

He had no idea how long he's been in this position but he did know one thing; he just wanted to go home. 

Lance wanted all of this to end and he wanted more than anything to be back home with his family. He took in a slow, shaky breath, the cold stinging his throat as he closed his eyes, "Is anyone there?" He asked quietly, his voice breaking.

Lance flinched as his head screamed in protest from the sound of his voice. He couldn't feel anything but the utter pain that came from the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"I'm.. still here." Lance whispered as he drifted out of consiousness again, all his hope drifiting away as his eyes closed.

oOOo

Keith felt sweat roll down his face as his hands went numb from gripping the controls.

"Do you see anything?" Allura asked, her voice tense.

"Not yet.." Keith answered.

He strained his eyes as Blue passed a rather bright star. She roared as she turned and sped forwards before jerking to a stop a minute later as she let out a growl.

"What is it?" Keith asked as he looked out into space, his eyes scanning the black abyss in front of him.

"Keith? I lost Blue, where are you?" Allura asked.

"Hold on.. I think she's found something." Keith responded.

He leaned forward, his breathing unsteady as he squinted through the endless amounts of space.

Keith felt his heart skip a couple of beats as his eyes locked on to something in the distance. He barely noticed that Blue had moved forward until they were only a couple of feet away from it. 

Keith felt hot tears well in his eyes as he caught sight of what it was, "Lance." He breathed as he turned to leave the lion. 

He ran out of the cock pit and activated his jet pack the moment he entered space. He propelled himself towards Lance, his arms outstretched as he does through space. 

His heart sped up as he grabbed on to Lance's arms, the coldness of his friends limbs sending chills through Keith's body.

Keith scanned over the Blue Paladin, who remained limp in his grasp. Keith held onto Lance as he turned on the spot and pushed himself toward the lion with his jet pack as quickly as he could.

Blue opened her mouth and allowed them into the cockpit as the two neared her.

Keith gently dragged Lance over to the chair and sat him against the wall once they were in the lion. 

Taking alarmingly unsteady breaths, Keith reached forward to take Lance's helmet off, his hands shaking. 

He hesistated with his hands on the helmet before he gently lifted it off, the ice breaking from the visor as he did so.

Keith gasped as he stared at Lance's face, his eyes catching the bloody gash running down the side of his face and the dirt that decorated his skin. 

Keith could see the clean tear streaks that carved paths through the dirt on Lance's cheeks, making his heart drop. 

Keith's eyes made there way to Lance's side as he scanned for injuries. He stopped as he noticed the patch of ice frozen onto the Paladins side. 

He leaned forward and broke the ice off to reveal the leaves and vines that Lance had wrapped around himself to stop himself from bleeding out. Keith's fingers brushed over the bloodied leaves as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Keith finally reached over and checked for Lance's pulse, his dread increasing before he gently placed his fingers on the boys neck.

He felt it very faintly under his fingertips and Keith sighed as he held onto Lance's shoulder tightly.

"Allura.. I got him and.. he's alive." Keith called through the comms, his voice shaking with relief.

Allura gasped and let out a shaking breath, "Bring him home."

Keith nodded and was about to get into the chair but Lance suddenly jolted awake with a yell, startling the Red Paladin.

Keith immediately fell back to his knees and held onto Lance's arms, "Hey, hey, Lance, It's me, It's Keith.. it's okay." He said, trying to keep his voice steady as Lance looked around wildly.

Lance's eyes locked onto Keith as tears welled up in them. Lance gripped onto Keith's arms as he let his head fall back against the control panel. 

He closed his eyes and let out a cry of relief, his body trembling.

"Aha.. that was scary.." Lance laughed shakily, tears streaming down his face.

Keith nodded and without a second thought, he pulled Lance into a hug, holding onto him tightly as his own body shook. 

Lance hugged back as tightly as he could, burying his face into Keith's shoulder as he let his tears fall. Keith let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.

"We.. we thought you were gone." Keith said, his voice cracking as he pulled back, still holding Lance's arms.

Lance gave a slight nod as he took a deep breath, his eyes drifting to the floor, "How's Shiro?" He asked quietly, studying his lap.

"He's alive.. you saved him, Lance." Keith said, his mouth twitching up at the corners.

Lance's eyes widened as he sighed in relief, looking up at Keith. 

He frowned as he reached up and touched the cut on Keith's forehead lightly, "What happnened?" He asked, his brow creasing in concern.

Keith pulled Lance's hand down gently, "You're the one who almost died and you're worried about a small cut on my head.." He scoffed.

Lance shrugged slightly before allowing his head to rest against the wall, sudden pain etched across his face as his breath hitched.

"Lance?" Keith asked, his voice thick with concern.

Lance just shook his head and held his side. 

Keith's eyes widened as he realised that the numbness was probably going away and Lance was able to feel the pain again.

Keith gripped his shoulder, "Just hold on, you'll be back soon.. just.. hold on." He stammered as he stumbled into the chair and flew Blue back towards the ship.

oOOo

Allura opened the hangar as Keith flew in hastily. 

Even before Blue had landed, Keith was kneeling next to Lance, 

"Come on, buddy." He said quietly as he helped Lance up, holding him close to his side as he drapped the boys' arm across his shoulders.

Lance gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain, his eyes rolling around dully as Keith helped him out of the lion.

The moment he was out of Blue he heard the collective gasps of the others.

"We have to get him to a Cryo Pod, he's completely out of it right now." The urgency in his voice causing Allura to all but run towards the pods in order to get on ready.

Hunk ran over without hesitation and supported Lance from the other side as the two practically carried him to the Pod. 

Once he was safely inside and it was activated, Keith allowed his shoulders to lessen slightly.

He let out a breath of relief as he saw Lance's face relax. 

Keith let his gaze fall to the floor and grimaced as he noticed the blood on his left hand.

"He's alive." Hunk breathed, tears in his eyes.

Allura nodded, to relieved to speak from where she stood by Hunk.

"He'll be okay." Keith stated as he stared at the pod.

He jumped as he heard the hiss of a pod opening. Allura quickly moved forward as Shuri stumbled out of the pod. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she sat him on the steps. Hunk came over and draped a blanket around his shoulders before taking a seat next to him.

Shiro stiffled a yawn as he cleared his head, "Good." He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Keith offered the man a small smile as he walked over to him.

Shiro sighed as he noticed the boy, "You made it back.. Where's Pidge?" He asked, looking around.

Keith bit his lip before slowly explaining what had happened to Pidge on Treylluciana while they were gone.

By the time he had finished, Shiro had his head in his hands, "Why is this happening? First it was Lance-" He cut off with a gasp as he looked up, his eyes red rimmed.

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lance is okay, Shiro." He reassured the man.

Shiro's eyes widened before he whipped around, catching sight of Lance's pod. He slowly stood up and walked over to it, pressing his hand against the glass to make sure that it was actually there.

"Lance." Shiro whispered, shaking with relief.

"How did you find him?" He asked, turning back to the others.

"Blue took me to him." Keith answered, standing next to Shiro.

Shiro looked at him, "Blue let you pilot her?" He asked in disbelief.

Keith nodded, "I still don't know how, though."

"You must've said something to her.. I don't know any other way for someone else to pilot a different lion unless they have a connection with it." Shiro said.

Allura stepped forward, "Actually.. if the Paladins have a strong connection then they can pilot the others' lion in times of need. The lions are very understanding and caring creatures.. they are more than willing to help the right person if it's to save their Paladin." She explained.

Keith looked back at Lance as Shiros questions of what happened while he was in the pod filled the room. 

What Allura said drifted through Keith's mind and he smiled slightly as he realised what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahhhahah I just think it's SO funny that DreamWorks didn't green light one of the most developed and natural ships of the whole show ahahahahahaa that's just fricking hilarious to me! But seriously, what the ever loving diddly dacks DW? Like so many of the viewers of Voltron are part of the LGBTQ+ Community and you're not going to allow a ship to become Cannon because it's gay?? Really?? Do you even understand what a great reaction you'd get out of the viewers if you allowed the klance to be Cannon? Or just allowed the VLD crew to just have LGBTQ+ Characters in general without trouble. They shouldn't have to "green light" a gay ship or character in general because it should be a normal thing that should just be able to happen. Seriously, come on.
> 
> Okayyy sorry about that peeps but I had to rant about that somewhere. Anyways, (I just transition to a different topic like so besides me blowing up at DW, how are you guys doing ? Lol) how'd you like this chapter? Anything you'd like to see?
> 
> Alsooo do you guys like Veronica because I looove Veronica and you can bet your buttons she's gonna be in this story. AND who is Lance's relative that has the same jacket as him?? Who is she?? I read that she was his twin and I was like bless up so since this is an AU I might use her as his twin or if I change my mind then I'll use her as his cousin and I'mma call her Lena, okay? 
> 
> Okay okay, I'm done now, byeee !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still not over season 7 but I've been getting a whole lot of ideas for this story that are gonna make y'all hate me  
> Oh- lol I wrote this chapter back when season 5 just came out and I was crying over Lance and saying how much I missed Paladin Keith and then season 6 came and I was like.. well dang hello

Keith tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in front of Lance's cryo pod. He could hear Shiro pacing behind him while Hunk kept going back in forth from Lance to Pidge, who sat in the corner of the room with Allura.

Keith could here them talking quietly about Pidge's condition while also having long pauses that he knew were spent staring at the pod. 

Except for their hushed whispers, the only noise in the room was the clinking of bowls as Clean finished mixing the tonic's for the lions.

Keith swallowed as he felt the same uneasiness that he experienced the first time that Lance was in a cryo pod but this time seemed worse. 

This time.. Lance would have more than just physical damage. Keith couldn't even imagine what he had gone through.. and the fact that this happened to Lance seemed to make it worse.

"How much longer until he's out?" Shiro asked, turning to Allura.

She looked up at him, "He's experienced major wounds and bloodloss along with hypothermia and a concussion.. he's already been in there a day so I would give it a couple more vargas.." She answered, her eyes straying on the pod before returning to Pidge.

Keith heard Shiro let out an impatient huff.

"Shiro.. why don't you come with me to heal the lions and then you should really eat something." Coran suggested as he walked over to the Paladin with the tonic bowls in his hands.

Shiro shook his head, "No.. I'm not leaving until Lance is out." He responded stubbornly.

Coran frowned, "You standing here all melancholy isn't going to speed up his healing process and.. it wasn't really a request." He said before motioning for Shiro to follow him.

Shiro glanced at Lance before letting out a small groan and following Coran.

Keith watched him go, understanding how badly he wanted to stay. 

Keith wasn't even on the planet with Lance and he still felt terrible.. He just hoped that Shiro wasn't blaming himself.

"I've got it!" Allura suddenly exclaimed as she pulled up a screen from the center control panel.

"Got what?" Hunk asked, peering over her shoulder.

"I figured out what effected Pidge's mind. It was a type of gas in the air, like you said and it somehow altered her memories. It took her last thought and restarted her memories so that they'd appeal to that single thought in her mind." Allura explained.

Hunk stared at her, "So.. what was her last thought?" He asked, glancing at Pidge who shrugged in response.

Allura scanned through her screen, "It was of.. us.. of her family. In that split in time before she was knocked out.. Pidge just wanted her family with her and.. it seems that the gas altered that feeling into something else." She answered, looking over at Pidge.

Pidge felt her face go hot but didn't say anything as she bit her lip.

Hunk crossed his arms, "Okay... so, how do we fix it?"

Allura gave a small hum as she pulled something up, "There is a healing pearl that is found on a water planet called, Mesmoride. They're quite easy to find as it is the most populated thing growing on the planet but to get to it we need the..oh-" Allura stopped as her words caught in her throat. She scanned the screen before continuing, "We need the Blue Lion."

Keith tensed up as he heard Hunk let out a huff of disbelief, "Of course." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

Keith flinched at how the normally cheerful paladin's tone sounded so dry. 

He let out a sigh, "Are you sure that's the only way?" Keith asked, turning to face the group.

Allura gave a small nod, "As much as I wish for there to be an easier way.. this is the best we can do and if we wait any longer, I don't know if we'll be able to fix Pidge's memories." She answered.

Keith huffed, "Well that's just great, except for the fact that the Blue paladin is kind of unavailable right now." He snapped, feeling his temper rise with each word that fell from his mouth.

Allura looked taken aback before responding, "I understand that, Keith... but you did pilot the Blue lion before.. who's to say that you can't do it again?" She asked softly.

Keith closed his eyes and took in a breath, "N-No.. I don't know if she'll let me again.. her paladin isn't in danger anymore.." He protested weakly.

"We could still try.." Hunk suggested quietly.

Keith just crossed his arms and glanced at Pidge, who looked lost and out of place. 

He felt his shoulders sag as he realized how helpless she felt.

Letting out a breath, Keith glanced back at Lance's pod before taking off towards Blue's hangar with Hunk.

oOOo

Keith felt his heart speed up as he stared up at Blue through her barrier, his breath catching in his throat as he took a step forward.

He reached out his hand but hesitated within an inch of touching the barrier. Keith shook his head before placing his hand on the barrier and taking a deep breath, "Uh, Blue? I- I know that I'm not your Paladin and that I could ne-never be like him but.. um we need your help. You're the only one that can go to Mesmoride and we.. I need you, okay?" Keith finished quietly as he stared hopefully up at the lion.

Blue let out a soft growl but remained unresponsive. Keith pressed harder onto the Barrier, "Blue? Come on.. please?" 

Nothing.

Keith breathed in through his nose as impatience grew inside of him.

He turned around to face Hunk, "What do I do?" 

Hunk stared at the lion and then at Keith, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly, "Well.. um, what would Lance do?" 

Keith blinked at Hunk before he realised what he was implying. The red Paladin sighed as he turned back towards Blue, a sudden forced smile plastered onto his face.

He already felt the regret boiling up inside of him as he opened his mouth, "H-Hey Blue, are you from outer space? Because you are out of this world." Keith felt his face heat up as he recited one of Lance's many, lame pickup lines.

Blue let out a low purr before bringing her barrier down, causing Keith to stare at it in shock, a breathy laugh escaping his throat.

He turned back towards Hunk, "That worked?" 

Hunk gave him a small smile, "I guess she has a soft spot for Lance's cheesy pickup lines." 

A sad smile formed on Keith's face as he nodded at Hunk, "I guess so.. I'll be back soon, okay?" He said before heading into Blue.

Hunk waved after his friend before making his way out of the hangar.

Keith mad this way to the pilots seat and quickly told Allura that he was leaving for Mesmoride.

"Alright, I'll have the ship follow you and we'll be right outside the planets atmosphere so you can get to us.. and please be careful." Allura responded.

Keith gave a nod and then led Blue out of the ship.

oOOo

Keith fidgeted in his seat as they neared the blue planet, his fingers twitching. 

He had Blue enter the planet and felt his breath hitch as they submerged into the clear water. Keith pulled up the screen of what the pearls looked like and then proceeded to scan the floor of the ocean like planet, letting out a breath as he noticed a collection of them hurried into the sandy floor.

"There you are." He muttered as he got up to exit Blue once she landed.

Keith propelled himself forward and reached his arm out for the pearls as he grew closer to them. 

He scooped up a handful of them and placed them in his capsule, whipping around with a jerk as he heard a noise, causing his shoulders to tense. 

Keith quickly headed towards Blue but stopped when something swam in front of him, leaving behind a bright orange streak.

"What..?" Keith gasped as he watched the creature swim around him, the streaks blocking his vision of the lion. 

Keith activated his bayard but not before the creature swam towards him and threw itself into his shoulder. Keith let out a yell as he felt a surging hot pain erupt through his arm. 

He held onto his shoulder with one hand while his other stayed securely around his Bayard. He followed the creature with using eyes as it quickly circled him, getting ready for another attack. 

As it lunged forward, Keith quickly reached up and impaled the creature before it made contact with him.

He let out a startled gasp as it shriveled up into dust and fell to the ground. Keith stared at it in shock before quickly making his way to Blue, his shoulder throbbing.

Keith stumbled into the lion and fell into the chair, blinking rapidly as an orange sheen covered his eyes for a moment. 

He looked down and groaned as he noticed that the armour had a crack in it, that small droplets of blood were now creeping through. 

Keith took a deep breath as he looked away from it and contacted Allura, silently scolding himself on getting hurt within the first five minutes of being on that damned planet.

"I'm coming back now." He said as he flew Blue away from the planet, his hands gripped around the controls, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

Keith's grip tightened on the controls as he neared the castle, sweat dripping down his neck.

He quickly lead Blue into her hangar and made to leave but was stop as she let out a low growl. Keith stopped mid rise and slowly sat down with a confused expression.

"What is it?" He asked as he scanned through her monitor.

She let out a softer roar in reply as she pulled up a screen that appeared to be an audio message.

Keith squinted at it, "What's this?"

Blue's only response was to play the message.

Keith tensed up at the soft static in the beginning before it abruptly cut off.

"B..Blue?" Lance's voice cut through the recording. Keith gasped as his eyes widened.

"Blue? Hello? Anyone?" Lance asked, his voice breaking. Keith felt his breathing pick up as he listened to the helplessness in the paladins voice.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I.. I can't do this anymore." Lance cried, his raspy breaths cutting through the silence. Keith reached forward and held onto the control panel, his heart pounding as he listened to the message.

He felt his shoulders sag and heart drop as Lance said that he didn't belong here and that he wasn't meant to be a paladin. 

Tears rolled down Keith's face involuntarily as Lance expressed how much he missed his family and that he just needed to get home. 

But what made Keith break down was that Lance mentioned that he wasn't good enough and that he was a mistake. Lance's sobs caused Keith to shut off the message before it finished, furiously slamming his hand down on the control panel.

Keith stared in shock at the floor as his vision began to blur with tears.

How could he have not at least noticed that Lance was doubting himself and that something was wrong?

Keith clenched his fists on the panel before standing up and making his way towards the exit, "Let me out." He said dryly, not decreasing his pace as he neared the door.

Blue answered with a roar as she opened the doors for him.

Keith didn't even realise that he was sprinting towards the pods as his heart pounded faster.

oOOo

-Previously-

Hunk jumped as the doors opened and Shiro walked in with Coran following him, holding a plate of food goo.

"I really insist-" Coran was saying before Shiro interrupted him.

"Coran.. I appreciate you trying to help but I just can't eat right now.." He said softly, his voice tired.

Coran looked like he was going to object but instead gave a small nod before setting the plate down, "Alright.. well, the lions are healed and Keith should be back in about a varga.. How are you all doing?" He asked.

He was given a silent response as Hunk shrugged.

Coran frowned and then glanced towards the pod. He sniffed a little, "I.. should.. uh.. excuse me." Coran muttered as he left the room, searching for something to busy himself.

Allura looked after him with concern, her heart aching. She then looked back at the pod and realised for the first time just how everything started going wrong the moment they lost contact with Lance. 

She rested her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her temples with a low groan.

Allura glanced over at Pidge, who had fallen asleep on one of the steps, her face tense. Her gaze then wandered to Hunk fidgeting next to her and then to Shiro standing in front of Lance's pod.

She got up and slowly walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

Allura frowned, "Shiro, please don't bla-"

Shiro turned to face her, "Don't blame myself? Too late." 

He scoffed, holding his head in one hand as his eyes widened, "I can't even fathom that this happened to him. I was supposed to look after him, I was going to go help him because he was hurt- oh.." Shiro placed both hands over his face as he let out a groan.

Allura held onto his arms, "What is it?"

Shiro laughed dryly as he removed his hands, his eyes teary, "Lance was hurt and he still managed to get me off of that planet. He should've been the one to make it off- why didn't he just go on without me??" He asked, his voice cracking.

Allura held onto Shiro's arms tighter, "Because you're his hero.. he looks up to you and.. I don't know if he was able to get off the planet at the time.. his helmet was smashed and part of his suit was damaged. It's not hard to imagine why he decided to get you and the supplies off of the planet as soon as possible.. he didn't think he would make it. But something must've pushed him to do the impossible and make it out of there.. it might've been you, Shiro.. you've inspired him in so many ways already.." Allura said, her tone serious and straight.

Shiro stared down at her hands and sniffed, "I just hope he's okay.." He whispered.

"We all do.." Allura responded.

Silence flooded through the room once more as the relentless waiting continued. 

The two paladins suddenly jumped as Lance's pod opened, letting out a cloud of steam. Shiro moved forward and caught Lance as he drowsily stepped out.

"Hey, there bud." Shiro said as he placed him on the steps.

Shiro heard Hunk let out a noise and before he knew it the yellow paladin was rushing forward and enveloping Lance in a bear hug.

"Lance, you're okay!!" He cheered as he gripped onto his friend.

Lance looked taken aback but then quickly hugged his friend, his face brightening.

"Hey guys." Lance said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh I'm so relieved to see you." Allura breathed as she moved forward to hug him after Hunk let him go.

Lance hugged her back, shaking slightly.

"Oh, I'll get you a blanket." Hunk said as he rushed away.

Lance looked after him, a small smile on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shiro. 

Lance let out a gasp before hugging the black paladin.

Shiro let out a relieved laugh as he hugged him back tightly. 

He pulled back and held onto Lance's shoulders and stared him in the face, "Don't you ever do anything like that again." Shiro stated, his gaze softening once he finished.

Lance nodded and chuckled slightly, his knees going weak with relief, "I never thought that I would see this place again.." He confessed as he sat on the steps.

Allura and Shiro sat on either side of him as he spoke.

"Lance.. I am so proud of you.. not just because you were able to save me and the supplies.. but because you thought of using the ice to seal your suit.. that was brilliant." Shiro said as he placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance felt his heart swell as his vision became cloudy with tears.

"How did you think of that?" Allura asked.

Lance looked at her and thought for a moment, "Well.. after I sent Shiro into space.. I just sat down and listened.. I could hear the cracking of the ground.. and the explosions.. and.. I just started having all these.. flashback's?.. I-I don't know where they came from but.. I think they reminded me of what I was fighting for.. my family, back on Earth... and all of you... It just hit me and that's when I realised that I wasn't going to die on that planet.. and I remembered you saying something about how the water freezes anything it comes in contact with so.. that's how I froze my suit   
but..Once I was in space though, I had no idea.. I was terrified.." Lance explained, his face growing hot.

Allura and Shiro were quiet but the silence was interrupted by Hunk returing with an armful of blankets. 

He set them up around Lance and proudly nodded at his work. Lance let out a laugh that he didn't realise he was capable of doing.

He felt tears roll down his face but gave a smile, "I'm just so relieved.." He said, his voice barely audible as he looked at the ground.

Shiro and Allura hugged him from either side and Hunk quickly joined in.

"We are too." Shiro responded.

"Wha.. What are you guys doing?" A drowsy voice came from the corner of the room.

The group broke apart their hug and looked over at Pidge, who was rubbing her eyes as she awoke from her nap.

Lance's face brightened, "Pidge!" He exclaimed as he rushed over and lifted her into a hug.

Pidge let out a surprised squeak and then laughed lightly as Lance spun her around.

Lance returned her to the ground and looked her over, his brows arched in concern, "Please tell me that you had a better time than me." He almost begged.

Pidge's smile faded as she looked at Lance, "I.. can't." She whispered.

Lance faltered, "Wh-what?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the others.

Allura walked over to them, "There's something we need to tell you." She said as she pulled up a screen of Pidge's bio monitor.

Pidge kept her attention trained on Lance's face as Allies proceeded to tell him what had happened to her on Treylluciana.

Lance's face fell and his shoulders sagged as he looked at Pidge, "You don't remember me?" He asked quietly.

Pidge shook her head solemly, "I'm sorry.." She said.

Lance blinked, "Not even.. it was yesterday.. You took a video of me and then I stole your laptop and you chased me around the castle- you don't remember that?" He asked as he stood up.

"No.." Pidge answered, her face falling.

Lance stared at her in disbelief, looking between her and the bio monitor. He felt hot tears prick at his eyes, "What about Keith? Did he breathe the air too?" He asked.

Allura shook her head, "No.. he was unaffected except for a burn.. he's on a planet as we speak, collecting something for Pidge's condition." She explained.

Lance almost laughed, "We have to stop sending people to unknown planets.." He muttered, placing his head in his hands.

Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay.. Keith will be back and then we'll help Pidge and.. everything will be okay.." He said softly.

"Yes.. it'll get better and then-" Allura began.

Lance snapped, "No!" He yelled, his face suddenly hot and his fists clenched, 

"None of this is okay! We will never be okay! In just a day we've somehow managed to loose half of our team just because we flat out panicked over our lions being sick! This isn't something that is just going to get better!!" Lance yelled, hot tears in his eyes.

The others stared back at him in shock.

Lance huffed and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry.. I just.. I have to go." He said before quickly making way for the door.

Shiro reached out to him but Allura stopped him, "He needs some time.." She said softly.

Lance opened the doors and walked out without a second glance at his teammates. 

He felt his tears roll down his face and wiped at them angrily as he muttered incoherently to himself. 

Lance's vision blurred and he almost yelled out as he collided with something while rounding the corner, causing him to fall.

Lance looked up at what he ran into and saw Keith staggering backwards as he rubbed his head.

"Keith?" Lance asked, looking up at him.

Keith stopped and immediately looked at Lance, his eyes widening.

Lance stared at him in shock as he noticed tear streaks on his face.

"Lance??" Keith asked in disbelief. He bent down and quickly helped him up, holding onto his arm and hand.

Keith looked him over, his breath uneven.

Lance did the same, his eyes falling on Keith's cracked armor that was tacky with blood.

"What..?" Lance asked quietly as he reached out and touched it.

Keith scoffed, "Again with you being concerned over me having a small cut." He said as he pulled Lance into a hug without a second thought.

Lance hesitated before returning the hug, embracing the familiar feeling. He was shocked as he suddenly felt tears streaming down his face, his feeling of unease returing as fast as it left.

When the two pulled apart, Keith's eyes widened as he caught sight of Lance's face, "Lance-"

But Lance shook his head before quickly walking past the paladin, wiping at his eyes.

Keith stared after him, an aching pain in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said you guys were gonna hate me but I never said at what point in the story 
> 
> OHHHH- AND THANK YOUUUU!! over 1000 hits and over 100 kudos?? Holy crap, this is my first multi chapter fic that's gotten that many anything so thank you thank you wow! Please keep reading and writing you beautiful people, ok I love you, bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!!! So I wrote this chapter after season 6 and after editing this I was just cracking up because my notes at the end were just so funny to me.   
> It was basically just me freaking out over the Broganes™ and Lance doing the whole "Why don't you just knock" thing again bc, god I love that boy.  
> And also I was just crying over the ending of season 6 because WE'RE GOING HOME and guys, gals, and non binary pals you can bet that that got me emotional.  
> Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter you lovely funky people

Keith watched Lance go with a growing pain tightening in his chest and was about to run after him before he remembered the capsule that was currently attached to his suit.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and turned on his heels before heading towards the others. He could feel the tension building in the air before he even entered the room.

"He's right, you know." Shiro was saying as Keith neared the room.

"I know he is!" Allura's voice cut through the air with a snap.

Keith scratched the back of his neck upon entering, his face going hot as everyone turned towards him.

He watched as Allura's face softened as she looked over at him, "Thank goodness." She breathed as she crossed the room to get to him.

Keith silently reached behind him and unlocked the capsule before holding it out to Allura.

"I got them." Keith stated as she gratefully took the capsule and opened it.

Allura sighed, "Thank you, Keith- I must get these to Coran immediately." She said before removing herself from the room quickly.

Keith nodded after her and then looked back to the others. They stood in silence for a moment before Keith cleared his throat, "Uh... I saw Lance."

Shiro and Hunk glanced at eachother and then looked back at Keith.

"Y-Yeah he came out of the pod not too long ago and we talked to him.. but then.." Hunk began but trailed off as he looked over at Shiro again, who's face was pinched together.

Keith blinked, "But then what- And don't tell me it's nothing because I saw how he looked when he was running out of here!" He snapped upon watching Shiro open his mouth to interject.

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We just.. We were trying to reassure him- ourselves too- that everything was going to be fine.. but then I guess it came out wrong and.. we just.. we messed this whole thing up, Keith."

Keith crossed his arms, waiting for him to continue.

Shiro took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling for a second, "Lance.. he was right.. He said that we panicked over something that we could've handled better if we had just taken a moment to think about what to do instead of rushing into a plan that was half understood and not thoroughly thought out. He.. I don't know what's going on in his head and-"

"I do." Keith interrupted, his voice quiet.

"What?" Shiro asked, looking over at him.

Keith let out a dry laugh and shook his head, "I know what happened to him- in space."

"W-What do you mean?" Hunk asked, his hands clasped tightly together as he swallowed nervously.

Keith looked at the floor, his voice tight, "Well, I don't know what was going on in his head exactly but, I heard what he was saying when he was in space. When he was alone." Keith looked up, his eyes stinging,

"Blue showed me a-an audio clip that she caught when Lance was.. um.. anyway, he.. he was scared a-and lost and he kept talking about how he didn't belong and that he was sorry that he wasn't good enough-" Keith's words started falling out of his mouth too quickly,

"H-He told Blue that he was sorry that he couldn't be the paladin that she deserved and that if he ever came back that he would help her find someone new because he doesn't belong here. He thinks that it was a mistake for him to come here and all he wants to do is go home because he feels so useless here!" Keith's eyes are suddenly wet and the room is too hot and he's just now processing the fact that Lance has felt like a mistake for lord knows how long.

Keith looks over and sees Shiro staring at the floor, his eyes wide as his hand covers his mouth.

Keith turns as Hunk's voice breaks through the silence, "I.. I never realised. He's always so happy a-and care free that I just.. I didn't know." Hunk stutters, tears threatening to spill over.

Keith reaches out and grips the yellow paladin's arm, "None of us knew. None of us could even tell- and we don't know how long he's been doubting himself or how long he-" Keith stops abruptly as he looks around.

"Where's Pidge?" He asks quietly.

Shiro finally breaks away from his moment of shock as he looks around as well, "I.. she was just here a second ago."

"We gotta go find her a-and Lance." Hunk says as he starts towards the door.

Shiro follows him and Keith goes to do the same but stops with a gasp as pain erupts through his shoulder.

Oh, right. His shoulder.

Keith glances down and wipes at the blood seeping through his armor. He grimaces at the look of it and shrugs it off as he heads towards the door, his mind focused on something more important.

oOOo

Lance sat with his legs drawn to his chest as he huddled against the corner of his bed, one of his hands mindlessly curled into his sheets.

He blinks dully at the floor as his mind races with what he just did. He sat in silence as the memories of what happened began flowing into his mind, making his head ache.

Lance leaned to the side slightly and rested his head against the wall, allowing his eyes to slip close. He took a deep breath and hugged himself tighter, his throat tightening as he tried to breathe.

A knock on the door caused Lance to flinch and shrink towards the wall.

"Lance?" At the sound of Pidge's voice, Lance perks up slightly.

He sits up and looks towards the door, "Pidge?" He calls, his voice wavering a little.

"Y-Yeah, um.. I was wondering if I could come in?" She asks, her voice soft.

Lance nods rapidly, "Of course."

Lance scoots to the edge of the bed as the doors slide open, allowing Pidge to enter before closing behind her.

"What's up?" Lance asks, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Pidge frowns as she walks over and sits next to him, "You don't have to.. You shouldn't have to pretend that you're okay." She says quietly.

Lance's face falls as he looks down at his clasped hands, "I.. I don't really.. mean too.. it's just.." His voice shrinks to a whisper and then trails off.

Pidge stares at him, "What?"

Lance looks at her, his eyes red rimmed, "It's just.. I'm the goofball, you said it yourself and I know you don't remember that but it's still true! I crack jokes and don't take things as seriously as I should, which created this picture of what I should be, you know? I'm the light hearted comic relief that can't take anything seriously!" Lance begins talking quickly, his face growing hot,

"But it's hard sometimes! I've built myself up to be this big goofball and then when I.. When I start doubting myself or-or feeling homesick it feels too stupid to bring it up because hey- what could Lance have to worry about, right? He's just the idiotic-"

"Lance." Pidge stops him, her hand on his shoulder.

Lance looks over at her and feels tears escape his eyes.

"You.. You shouldn't have to hide the fact that you're hurting. I know that I don't really understand who you are but I do know that pretending to be okay only makes the pain worse. And you're not just a goofball, sure it's one of your attributes but Allura told me how kind hearted you are and how you're an amazing sharpshooter. She said that the Blue Lion chose you for a reason, and it's because of who you are." Pidge told him, placing her hand over his heart.

Lance's breath caught in his throat and he stared at Pidge in silence before leaning forward and hugging her, his shoulders shaking.

Pidge hesitated for a second before returning the action gratefully.

"Thanks.. I know that you don't know what's going on but... we'll get it figured out." Lance said quietly as he pulled back.

A small smile played on Pidge's lips, "Yeah.. and we'll help you too."

Lance frowns slightly but shakes it off quickly, "So um- what do you.. know exactly?" He speaks with hesitation as he subtly tries to change the subject.

"About what?"

"Just like.. how do you remember things, how did you get to the Castle of Lions and form Voltron and.. all that I guess." Lance explains.

Pidge nods, "Well... we found the Blue Lion because Keith was drawn to her energey. Hunk and I just tagged along when he told us about it at the Garrison. And um.. once we found her she took us to the Castle through a wormhole. That's when we found Allura and Coran. She explained everything to us the same way she did for you and um.. oh Hunk and I were given the Yellow and Green Lions while Allura got Red. The Black Lion... I know she's piloted by Shiro but I just.. I can't figure out who had her before since Shiro was still missing..." Pidge trails off as her face twists in frustration, "I don't. I don't know how this works out.."

Lance pats her shoulder, "It's okay.. you'll understand soon and then.. yeah, it'll be fine." He reassures her but turns away as he thinks about what she said. How she remembers everything. How it could've worked out that way... without him.

"Pidge? Lance?" A voice echoes through the hall, causing the two paladins to head towards the door.

"Keith?" Pidge calls as she gets up and steps out of the room.

She finds him at the end of the hallway and runs over to him.

"Keith what's- oh my god!" She exclaims as she points at the bloody crack on Keith's chest plate.

Keith takes in her shocked expression and waves it off, "It's fine, it looks worse than it is-"

"Keith-" Pidge begins, reaching towards it.

"I said it's fine!" Keith snaps, and Pidge stumbles back slightly as she watches his eyes flash orange.

Keith blinks and then shakes his head before looking up at Lance, "Coran is finished with the tonic for Pidge." He states before turning on his heel and walking away, his hand messaging his head.

Lance shares a worried glance with Pidge before running after him.

"Keith!" Lance calls as he falls in step with the paladin.

"Keith, are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" Keith asks, stopping abrupty and staring at Lance.

Lance blinks, "What?"

Keith shakes his head again, "Blue showed me a recording of what you were saying while you were in space."

Lance's eyes widen slightly, "O-Oh I- Keith, I-" But he's cut off as Allura runs into the hallway.

"The tonic is ready- Pidge please come quickly." She says as she motions hastily for the youngest paladin, who stares at the two boys in front of her worriedly before following Allura.

Lance watches her go and then looks at Keith again. He's taken aback when he sees the tears in his eyes.

"Keith?" Lance asks, his chest tightening.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice is surprisingly soft.

Lance shakes his head, "I don't-"

"Don't play dumb, Lance. You know what I'm talking about." Keith's voice is slightly louder.

Lance stares back at him, "Oh, like you suddeny care about what's going on with me?"

Keith blinks and then steps towards Lance, "What?- Of course I care! You're still my friend despite how often you play the rival card and I'm just confused as to why you didn't say anything!"

"You want to know why I didn't say anyhing??" Lance huffs, "Because I'm the goofball! I'm the guy who can't take anything seriously and who gets ignored because it's just Lance, what the hell could he have to say?? Something dumb probably! I'm the one who's supposed to be stupidly happy all the time and who cracks jokes at bad times and who clearly isn't capable of actually being serious, right??" Lance is almost yelling as the words fly out of his mouth, unaware of his mind telling him that he's already said this and that he's not-

"I'm just Lance! I'm just the seventh wheel who can't get anything right and who-"

"Lance, stop!" Keith yells as he grabs onto Lance's shoulders.

Lance takes in a quick breath as his heart races in his chest.

"You are not just the goofball, alright? You're a great paladin and sharpshooter and friend and I'm so sorry that we let you fall so far to the point where you're doubting yourself so much.. You work hard to be a good paladin- which you are- and you're so much more than you think, trust me!" Keith doesn't know what he's saying until the words are out of his mouth.

Lance stares at him in shock for a second, his mouth open slightly before his knees buckle and he's suddenly falling as fast as the tears that are cascading down his face.

Keith grabs onto Lance in surprise and falls to the ground with him, pulling Lance into a hug as the blue paladin breaks.

Lance grips onto the back of Keith's armor as he cries into his shoulder, his chest heaving as he chokes on his words, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry-" He repeats as his sobs rack his body.

Keith keeps one hand around Lance's back as he places another behind his head, "It's okay, Lance.. it's okay." His voice is barely audible but it's all Lance needs as he relaxes slightly.

The two sit there for a while, neither knowing how long they've been there before Lance calms down, his body shaking. 

He still holds onto Keith as tightly as before, thinking that if he let go then all of this would dissappear and he would be back in space, blind and in pain and drifting aimlessly and cold and alone and-

"Lance?" Keith's quiet voice breaks through Lance's rattled thoughts.

"Yeah?" Lance finds his voice to be too small when he answers.

"You're going to be okay.. trust me." Keith says softly.

Lance lets out a small laugh, and can't do anything but nod slightly.

Keith barely catches the action but a small smile tugs at his lips as he hugs his friend.

They sit there for a moment longer before pulling away, both of them puffy eyed and sniffing.

Keith makes his way to his feet and helps Lance up, "We should probably get back to the others."

Lance nods and uses the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes, "Y-Yeah." He says quietly before following Keith down the long hallway.

oOOo

"Did it work?" Lance hears as he enters the room with Keith.

"I don't know yet, she's still slightly dazed." Allura answers from where she's bent down in front of Pidge, who is sitting on the steps with a blank expression.

"Is she supposed to be reacting like this?" Hunk asks, unaware of the two paladin's entering since his back is facing the entryway.

"Possibly? I've never actually done this before." Allura responds, her face pinched in worry.

"You've never done this before??" Hunk gasps, raising a hand to his head.

"Well I- no but Coran helped me and he's very efficient with these types of things so.. um.." Allura trails off as she straightens up and clasps her hands, her eyes drifting over to where Keith and Lance are.

"Oh, you're here." She sighs as she walks over to them. She places a hand on Lance's arm, "How are you feeling?"

Lance stares at her for a second, "I'm good." He answers curtly, his gaze leaving her and landing on Pidge, 

"How is she?" He asks, changing the topic.

Allura frowns, "We just gave her the tonic but it seems to have left her in a sort of daze state and- oh my goodness, Keith, your shoulder!" Allura gasps as she moves over to the other paladin.

Keith's gaze snaps to Allura and then to his shoulder, "Oh.. yeah, it's just a small-"

"Don't say that, It's clearly not small and we need to get you cleaned up immedia-" Allura begins but is cut off by a yell.

"Lance!" Pidge yells, breaking from her daze and jumping forwards so quickly that she almost falls as she looks around.

"Pidge??" Lance asks as he quickly moves over to her, stopping just in front of her as she looks up at him.

Pidge stares at him for a second, her eyes wide, before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're okay!" She cries, her voice muffled by his armor as she hugs him.

Lance lets out a laugh of relief as he returns the hug, allowing himself to spin around a little as he buries his face in her hair.

Pidge pulls away as her feet return to the floor and she stares at him, her eyes shining, "If you ever do anything like that again- so help me." She says through clenched teeth but her attempt at being stern fails as she smiles again and punches Lance on the arm.

"Hey!" Lance huffs but grins nonetheless.

"Oh thank the gods it worked." Coran breathes from where he is at the control panel, many small bottles of different liquids surrounding him.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Is anything fuzzy? Do you-" Allura begins but then Pidge looks at her with a grin and she stops.

"I'm fine, Allura." She reassures the princess.

Allura nods and a smile tugs at her lips, "Good. Good... that's wonderful." She sighs as she looks over the paladins, "We're alright.." Her voice is so small that Lance hardly catches it.

Lance jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder. He looks over and sees Shiro standing next to him, his face pinched in an expression that Lance can't read.

"Shiro?" Lance asks as he looks up at him.

"We need to talk." Shiro says quietly, his voice hesitant.

"Shiro, how about we wai-" Hunk says as he steps closer to Lance.

Shiro shakes his head, "No, Hunk." He looks back at Lance, concern etching across his features, "We.. we just want to know how you're doing, Lance. How you're really doing."

Lance blinks in surprise at Shiro, his throat suddenly dry. He looks over at Hunk, who's eyes are shining, causing Lance to deflate slightly at the thought that he caused that expression to be on his best friend's face.

"I.." Lance starts, looking over at Allura, who's face is covered in concern. He then looks down at Pidge, who gives a slight nod for him to continue. Lance glances over at Keith, who stares back at him with an expression that Lance has never seen before.

His chest is suddenly to tight and the room's too hot as he looks between all of the concerned faces aimed at him, "I don't.. I just-" Lance stutters as he tries to find better words than what he used before, his mind suddenly blank.

Lance shakes his head as tears appear in his eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but he never gets the chance before the alarms shoot off throughout the castle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Allura says as she pulls up a screen to display why the alarms are going off.

"What is it?" Shiro asks as he looks over at the hologram.

Allura's face hardens, "It's a distress signal from..." Allura stops as her eyes widen in shock.

"From where?" Lance asks, the worry building up inside of him projecting his shaking voice.

A small gasp escapes Allura's lips as she reads the screen. She looks over to Lance, her face pale, "It's from Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally predicted the whole Earth is in danger and Voltron has to come and save everyone thing ahaha.. yeah me and like half the fandom ajsjdudhsj  
> ANYWAY I found out that Lance's fluffy haired sister who as the same jacket as him is named RACHEL and I love her and she's definitely going to be in this story bc I sibling relationships kill me like no other and I l i v e for them and I want the story as to why they have matching jackets because ajsjdidldi it's so cute, yes.. until then I'll just make one up ahahaA


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated this so here ya go babes

“What?" Hunk exclaimed the second after Allura stopped talking.

Allura just pulled up a screen of the distress signal in response.

"That's pinpointing the location from where the signal came from.." Pidge said as she stared at the screen in shock, her breathing shaking slightly.

"It's.." Shiro began softly before clearing his throat and trying again, "It's coming from the Garrison."

Lance's hands shook at his sides as his eyes locked onto the hologram of Earth that lay before him. A large red dot covered where the Garrison was on the planet.

Lance knew that the others were talking but he could only make out a low ring due to the pounding of his heart in his ears. The moment those words left Allura's mouth, he froze.

"-ance?" A hand on his shoulder made Lance jump and pulled him back to reality as his eyes focused on the concerned face that belonged to said hand.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked the question in such a way that Lance assumed that the boy had said his name a couple of times before he had made a response.

Lance shook his head slightly, his throat closing up and threatening to block off his air way. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again as he stared back at the planet.

His planet.

His home.

His home that was now under attack from lord knows what while he was galaxies away.

"When was the signal put out?" Shiro's voice suddenly cut through the tense silence as he stepped closer to the control panel.

"Uhm.. well due to the time differences.." Allura began quietly as her fingers glided over the panel in order to get an answer.

She stopped abruptly as a time appeared on the screen, "It was sent out about a.. what you would call a week ago."

"A week ago?!" Pidge exclaimed, her voice unsteady, "Do you know how much could have happened in a week??"

"Allura, we need to get to Earth immediately." Shiro stated as he stared at the Princess.

Allura held his gaze before giving a curt nod and turning towards the controls, "I'll get the ship ready for a wormhole, meanwhile you all need to go get ready for whatever we're about to be met with on Earth." Her voice was chillingly steady as she spoke.

"Come on, team." Shiro waved his hand for the paladins to follow him as he headed towards the hangars.

Keith's grip on Lance's shoulder tightened when the blue paladin made no move to leave the room, "Lance?"

Keith placed both his hands on either side of the boy before shaking him slightly, "Hey, are you okay?"

Lance's eyes quickly snapped from the picture of Earth to Keith as he unintentionally answered, "Yeah."

Keith blinked at him, his eyebrows arched, "You sure?"

Lance spared a glance towards the planet one more time before looking back to Keith, "Um.. I- we should go to-to the lions." Before Keith could interject, Lance had shaken him off and headed towards his lions hangar.

Keith stood there for a second before quickly following.

oOOo

Lance's fingers twitched as he held his helmet in front of him. He stared at the newly fixed visor and repared shell with a tight feeling in his chest.

He took a deep breath before reaching up to place it over his head. Lance stopped breathing for a moment as he clicked the helmet into place, half expecting the screen to cover up with ice any second.

"Lance, you there buddy?" Hunk's voice filtered through the comms, causing Lance to immediately let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." Lance answered as he looked up at his lion before walking towards her.

"Okay.. thats good um just.. say something if you um.." Hunk trailed off as he searched for the right words.

Lance guiltily felt a pang of annoyance at his friend as he entered his lion, "Sure thing, Hunk."

Lance sat down in the pilots chair and felt his breath hitch as he looked through Blue's eyes. He felt a cold chill run down his back, causing him to grip onto the controls tight enough for his fingers to go numb.

"Lance?" Pidge asked when she noticed Lance's labored breathing in the back of the comms.

"Hm?" Lance responded, not trusting himself to open his mouth at that moment.

"Are you sure you're good?" Her voice seemed hesitant as she spoke.

The familiar annoyed burn fluttered through Lance, "Yes." He answered curtly.

"Lance, it's okay if you're not-" Shiro began but was cut off by Lance.

"I said I'm fine!" His voice came out louder than he meant it to but his words kept falling out of his mouth nonetheless, "Jesus, all I'm doing is sitting in my lion! Lay off!"

The comms went silent for a second before Shiro spoke again, "We're just worried about you, Lance."

"Well knock it off! You weren't worried before so why the hell are you guys suddenly so worried about me now? We're not even doing anything and you're acting like I'm about to shatter into pieces!" Lance yelled through the comms as he gripped onto the controls harder.

He was met with stunned silence again, the only sound being his unsteady breathing.

Hunk talked first, "We.. I.. Lance.." His words caught in his throat as they hesitantly left his mouth.

Lance almost laughed, "See? You don't know what to say because you know it's true! You guys didn't pay attention to me before and you're only just now saying something because I almost died!" Lance was yelling before he could understand what he was saying,

"I don't need you guys to constantly be babysitting me all of sudden, because I was able to handle it before so I can fucking handle it now, okay? Someone had to point it out to you before you even said anything! Just ignore it, you've already done it so perfectly before!" Lance's voice broke as his eyes filled with hot, unwelcome tears that fell down his face.

He angrily wiped at them with back of his hands as he finally let go of the controls.

A choked sob escaped his throat, causing Lance to clasp a hand over his mouth as he wiped at his eyes with the other.

The comms filled with the shocked silence of the other paladins as they processed what he said.. and how it all made sense.

"Lance.." Keith began quietly as he broke the unrelenting silence.

"Shut up! Just shut up, please, shut up!" Lance cried as he ripped his helmet off and threw it to the ground.

He let out a yell as he leaned forward and slammed his hands onto the panel in front of him.. again.. and again.. and again.

He kicked one of the controls with a scream before getting up and making his way behind the pilots chair before falling to his knees. His fists collided with the floor as he bent low to the ground, a scream escaping his throat.

Lance's scream faded to a raspy cry as he placed his forehead on the cool surface of the cockpit, tears streaming down his face.

His shoulders shook as he let out all the anger that he had with himself and this whole shit show of a situation that he ended up in.

Lance choked out a breath when he heard the doors to the lion open. He didn't lift his head as he felt their footsteps thud on the floor before stopping so they could kneel next to him.

He curled into himself as he felt a smaller pair of feet cross the floor before stopping in front of him. He tensed up as they too kneeled down and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Lance?" Hunk's voice sounded distant and timid as he spoke his friends name.

"Lance.. please.. look up, please." Pidge's voice came out strained and far too small than what she wanted it to be.

Due to the fact that both of them sounded like they were on the brink of tears, Lance slowly lifted his head and was met with Pidge's red rimmed, bright hazel eyes.

He glanced over to Hunk, who wore the same expression.

Lance felt his bottom lip tremble before throwing himself in between them, his arms wrapping around both of them.

They returned the action without hesitation, tears finally falling from their eyes.

"We got you buddy.." Hunk whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry." Pidge cried as she burried her face into Lance's hair.

Lance shook his head, "Don't be.." His voice was muffled but Pidge could still make out how it broke.

Lance pulled back but kept a firm grip on their hands, "I- I didn't mean any of that- I don't know why I said that because I know you guys care and I-" Lance's voice was shaking so badly that it forced him to stop.

Hunk shook his head, "No.. no, you were right.. I mean, you're my bestfriend and I.. I didn't even notice a-and that sucks and I am so sorry, Lance- be-because you've always- always been there for us and we're never there for you and that- that just-" Hunk's body shook as tears fell down his face.

"It's terrible." Pidge said quietly as she looked up at Lance, "It's terrible, okay? We.. we should've never believed that that was okay because.. you don't deserve that and we.. we love you okay?" Pidge's voice broke as she reached up and cupped the side of Lance's face with her free hand, "We love you and we won't ever let you go again."

Lance stared at her in shock before looking over at Hunk and then back at Pidge. He just gave a small shake of his head before falling into her, his free arm wrapping around Hunk as the yellow paladin held onto both of them.

They sat there in the cockpit of the blue lion for what seemed like ages. So long that they didn't notice when Keith and Shiro came in and joined them.

"I love you guys, too." Lance's voice was muffled by Pidge's shoulder, but seemed so loud to those that he was saying it to.

They slowly broke apart, but kept their arms around eachother as they took a minute to breathe.

"You okay?" Hunk asked Lance quietly.

Lance gave him a sad smile, "I will be."

Hunk nodded before looking over to Shiro.

The black paladin stared back before looking over his team.

Before looking over his family.

"Alright." He said softly, "Let's go save our home."

oOOo

"Paladins?" Allura's voice cut through the comms after everyone was situated again, "Are you ready?"

There was a hesitating silence before Shiro said the words that everyone was thinking, "Well, we'll just have to see when we get there."

Allura let out a soft laugh, "I guess we will."

"Alright Paladins, the wormhole is opening so once we make our way through, it is best that you stay in the Castle of Lions until Allura and I have surveyed the situation, alright?" Coran instructed, his voice calmingly steady.

"Alright." Shiro responded, "Let's go home."

"Entering the wormhole in 3.. 2.. 1.." Allura counted off before the castle lurched through the opening, causing the tension to build even more throughout the team.

"We're here." Was all Coran said before the comms went silent while he and Allura worked.

"What.. what do you think happened?" Hunk asked quietly as the paladins waited.

"I don't know.. I've been trying to get in contact with the Garrison but.. the signals all messed up." Pidge answered, strain and frustration leaking into her words.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, we'll be able to handle it. Together." Shiro said.

"I hope so.." Lance all but whispered, his shoulders tense as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"You don't think.." Keith started but then cut himself off before he could continue the thought.

"Think what?" Pidge asked.

Keith sighed, "I just.. you don't think it's the Galra, right?"

His question was met with a relentless silence that hung in the air.

"It could be. But whatever it is.. we can beat it." Shiro responded after moment.

Lance nodded along with Shiro's words, his throat going dry at how possible it was that the Galra had gone for Earth.

"Paladins?" Coran spoke suddenly, making Lance jump slightly.

"Yes, what do you see?" Shiro asked.

Coran was quiet for a second, "Well that's the thing.. we don't see anything."

"Sorry?" Pidge asked.

"Well, there's nothing around the planet and we can't see what's happening on the planet so if you go out there.. you'll be going in blind." Allura answered.

Lance tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke timidly, "Well it's better now than never, right?"

"Right." Shiro began, "We don't know why Earth is under attack but we do know that they need our help so.. we get down there and we do just that."

"Well, let's go save our home then." Pidge stated as she powered on her lion.

"Did anyone else always have a sort of hunch that we'd have to do this eventually or is that just me?" Hunk asked as he tightened his grip on yellow's controls.

"Earth is a part of the universe so, I guess it's crossed my mind a couple of times." Keith answered him, shifting in his seat as he prepared himself to leave.

Lance nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah, me too.. but I never actually thought that we'd have to actually do it though."

"Well, Earth is our home.. and as Voltron, we are sworn to defend it." Shiro's voice came through the comms steadily, "So let's get down there and make whoever's attacking it regret even thinking about going to Earth."

"We'll be right behind you." Allura said as the lions began to take off.

Lance took in a deep breath as he tightened his grip on Blue's controls, "Let's go, girl."

oOOo

Blue kept up a steady hum in the back of Lance's mind as he flew her towards Earth.

"God, I've missed this." Pidge breathed as they entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Your planet is beautiful, Paladins." Allura sighed as she flew the castle after the lions.

"It's too bad that we're not coming back to it on better terms." Hunk said quietly as he flew Yellow in the direction of the Garrison.

"You think Iverson will be mad at us for just kinda.. dropping out?" Lance asked, his nervousness causing him to resort to a lame attempt at humor in order to lessen the tension.

To Lance's relief, Pidge let out a soft laugh, "He would be the type of guy to be pissed at some cadets for leaving the school in order to save the universe."

"So he hasn't changed, then?" Keith asked.

"Nope. He's still the same tense bag of beans that we know and love." Hunk responded lightly.

"I'm sorry, Iverson is..?" Coran asked.

"Just this guy in charge of the cadets.. you know, acts like he has more power than he ever will and stuff like that." Pidge answered him.

"Ah.. I knew someone like that." Coran sighed.

"You're not talking about Lixen, are you?" Allura asked, a slight chuckle breaking through her words.

"Oh you know I am, Allura." Coran laughed.

"I think we all know people like that, honestly." Shiro said softly as they neared the Garrison.

The short light hearted feeling in the air soon dissolved as they came close enough to the ground to see what had become of the planet.

"Oh my God.." Pidge breathed as her eyes flittered over the ground.

Lance felt his breath hitch as he took in what he knew to be the Garrison. What was once a clean, well constructed building, was now one of flames and destruction.

"How..?" Hunk asked as they flew the lions to the ground, "What did this??"

"I thought the Garrison had a defense system, how is it just.. half of it's gone.." Keith stuttered as Red hit the ground, kicking up dust and rubble.

"There's only one way to find out." Shiro stated before exiting his lion.

Lance blinked before processing what he had said and following him.

"Allura and Coran, stay in the Castle and keep a look out for anything." Shiro instructed as he stepped onto the dirt.

"Be careful." Allura responded.

Lance felt a gasp escape his lips when he was able to see the Garrison clearly. His feet moved automatically over the dirt as he followed the rest of the team to the building.

"It looks like half of the building is still operational, save for some burn marks that could've came from lasers.. or bombs." Shiro said his thoughts aloud as they neared the entrance.

"Jesus.." Pidge muttered as she stepped over a piece of rubble. Her eyes fluttered over the field in front of the school before falling on something that made her gasp and stumble backwards.

Lance grabbed onto her shoulders as she collided into him, "Pidge, what-" He cut off as he looked up and caught sight of what she was looking at, "Oh my god.."

"Um, guys?" Lance called to the others, who were a bit in front of him and Pidge.

"Yeah?" Hunk asked as he turned around.

Lance just pointed across the field.

Hunk followed his gaze and felt his heart drop.

At the far edge of the field lay what was undoubtedly a crumpled galra ship. And laying beside it in a heap was a body.

It's pilot.

"Shit." Keith muttered as he reached down for his bayard.

"We- come on we have to get inside, now." Shiro instructed as he headed towards the doors quickly.

"Come on." Lance's voice was barely audible as he grabbed Pidge's hand and raced to follow the others.

"Th-that was a Galra ship!" Pidge suttered as they made their way into the dim building.

"Yeah I-I kind of figured that out.." Lance muttered as his heart pounded in his chest.

"What do we do what do we do what do we-" Hunk rambled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hunk." Shiro stopped the paladin as he spoke, "What we need to do is stay calm and try to find someone to talk to."

"Right. Right, of course that makes sense. It's just um this is a lot a-and my family's here and I don't know if they're okay or if-" Hunk took a deep breath as Lance placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, buddy. We.. we'll figure it out soon, okay? We just need to keep walking." Lance's voice was low as he spoke to his friend.

Hunk nodded and breathed in through his nose before nodding again.

"Okay.. let's go." Shiro said as he waved his hand forward.

Lance squeezed Hunk's shoulder reassuringly before following Shiro down the dark hallway.

The group walked in silence, the only sound being their feet crunching over broken glass and rubble.

Lance subconsciously formed his bayard into his gun as they walked through the empty hallways.

"I'm picking up heat signatures to the left." Pidge said suddenly from where she walked in the back of the group.

"How many?" Shiro asked, looking back to her.

Pidge was silent for a moment before she looked up at him, "Hundreds."

Lance's eyes widened as he looked at Pidge and then the screen projecting from her arm plate, "C-can you tell.. uh, what kind of signatures they are?" He asked hesitantly.

Pidge hummed in response while she typed something in. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she let out a sigh, "They're human."

Lance breathed out as Shiro spoke again, "Well, let's go find them, then." He said before walking towards where Pidge said that the signatures were.

As they neared the left of the hallway, Lance began to hear muffled voices coming through the walls.

"They're on the main deck." Keith stated as they turned and were met with a pair of large, double doors.

"I'm guessing that the Garrison is being used as a safe place, right? I mean it's a military base so they have like, bunkers and stuff ready for.. Endoftheworldscenarios.." Hunk sighed as he put away his bayard.

Shiro nodded at what Hunk said before stopping in front of the doors.

"So.. should we knock?" Lance asked.

Pidge chuckled, "You would think to knock."

Lance motioned towards the doors in exasperation, "Well it worked for Blue."

"These are two completely different things." Keith pointed out.

Lance opened his mouth to say something back but was cut off by a raised voice behind the doors.

"This is war, Iverson! I am trained to deal with these types of things whether we understand what's happening or not, understood?" A woman snapped.

The room grew quiet before muttering broke out.

"Okay.. I guess now is a good time to go in..?" Lance asked as he motioned towards the doors again.

"That would be ideal." Shiro answered as he reached down to pull the door open.

But just as his hand touched the handle, a large explosion was heard in the distance before the building trembled for a moment.

"What the hell?" Lance asked as he looked around.

"It's another attack- everyone to the bunkers!" The woman yelled before her voice was overpowered by the hundreds of people yelling over one another.

"Guys, step back-" Shiro began as he pushed the team back with his arm before the double doors bursted open, revealing the flushed faces of the people packed inside.

The people stared at them for a second before pushing their way through the doors and in the direction of the bunkers.

"Everyone stay together!" Shiro yelled as he tried his best to push the paladins away from the river of people flowing out of the doors.

Lance turned to follow the others as they veered out of the way of the people, but his foot caught on a piece of rubble and he stumbled to the ground.

"Shit." Lance cursed as his knees skimmed over the ground before he picked himself up again. Someone bumped into his shoulder as he stood up, "Sorry." Lance called after the person as he tried to reorient himself.

Lance felt sweat break out across his neck as he realised that he was now in the middle of the swarm of people that were pushing him in the opposite direction of his team.

The building trembled once more, causing screams to erupt through the crowd before they began moving faster in their haste to get to safety.

"Wait- excuse me- I have to-" Lance stuttered as he tried to move through the crowd.

"Get out of the way!" A panicked man yelled as he shoved past Lance, knocking the paladin into the wall.

"S-sorry- I just-" Lance was cut off by the pounding in his ears as the hallway became too hot and crowded far too fast.

The yelling of the terrified people only grew as the building shook enough for parts of the ceiling to fall.

Lance lurched forward and pushed a child out of the way of a fallen piece of concrete before returning them to their family, "Everyone, watch out!" Lance yelled as he formed his bayard and shot at the falling pieces of debris.

He felt his heart jump as the shaking building made him stumble forward. On instinct, Lance formed his shield and held it over a family as another chunk of the ceiling fell.

"Go go go-" He urged the family as he pushed the debris off to the side, allowing them to move on to safety.

Lance veered out of the way of a different family as they ran passed him. The voices and screams of the crowd grew as more and more people pushed themselves out of the doors.

Lance pushed himself up against a wall in an attempt to get out of the way as they pushed past him. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked around for his friends or even a room for him to escape to.

His breathing became uneven as Lance tried to make himself walk towards where he last saw his team running to. The sea of people scrambled past him, some pulling them with him in the process.

"Sorry! Excuse me- I'm sorry, I just- I need- Hey, LOOK OUT!" Lance's pleads to get through the crowd were cut off as his voice grew into a yell.

He lunged towards a small child, tucking them into his chest as he pushed people out of the way with his shield before a part of the ceiling fell on to where they were just standing.

Lance let out a breath of relief as he looked down at the toddler he was still holding. The little girl looked up at him with big, scared eyes.

"H-hey are you okay?" He asked quietly as he released her.

She kept a firm grip on his arm as she nodded slightly before looking around. A soft whimper released her mouth as her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh no, hey, it's alright! Are you looking for your parents- were you with them?" Lance asked as he gently pulled her out of the way of the crowd.

The little girl nodded again, "Mommy."

"Your mom? Okay, you can stay with me while I help you find her, is that alright?" Lance asked as he reached over and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

She nodded again before latching her arms around his neck.

Lance offered her a soft smile as he lifted her while he stood up.

"Just hang tight kiddo, we'll find your mom." He said to her as he began walking forward with the rest of the people heading towards the bunkers.

Lance subconsciously rubbed the little girls back gently as she buried her face into his neck, her body trembling slightly.

Looking down at her, Lance got an idea, "So.. we never introduced ourselves, I'm Lance, what's your name?" He asked as they made their way through the winding hallways, the distant explosions making her tense up.

"Mia." She answered quietly.

"Mia? That's a pretty name. How old are you, Mia?" Lance asked, a grin growing on his face as the little girl relaxed a little.

"I'm almost this many." She said proudly as she held up four fingers.

"Almost four? Oh my goodness, that's amazing!" Lance gasped in awe at her as she let out a giggle. He smiled at her before making his way down the steps with everyone else.

"Are you a superhero?" Mia asked.

Lance looked down at her, "A superhero?"

Mia nodded and then tapped his chest plate, "Yeah. You have a supersuit so.. you're a superhero? Coming to stop the bad guys?"

Lance's heart swelled as he watched the awe grow in her round eyes, "Well, yeah. You can call me a superhero. I'm actually a paladin of Voltron. It's this big robot that defends the Universe from bad guys."

Mia gasped as she listened to him talk about Voltron and Space and Aliens, "Woah.. I wanna be a paladin!" She exclaimed after he had finished, her eyes wide.

Lance stared at her as she looked back at him in amazement. He smiled widely as a warm feeling grew within him, "Well, Mia, maybe someday you will be. But you don't need Voltron to be a paladin; you can be one right now. You can help people here and be you're own superhero. The best superhero around."

Mia giggled before she puffed out her chest and raised her little fist, "I'm gonna protect Earth!" She yelled before jumping into a ramble of all the things she would do to help.

As she spoke, Lance's smile grew as she excitedly told him how she's always wanted to be a superhero. In a way, she reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Lance looked up as the crowd slowed down in order to enter the bunker doors. A feeling of unease flooded over Lance as the lights flickered and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Lance?" Mia asked as she watched him look around.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"You're gonna save Earth, right?" She asked quietly.

Lance stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Of course I will. The team and I will stop the bad guys and then you'll be able to go home."

Mia blinked at him and then let out a sigh as she rested her head against his shoulder, "Bad guys took my home away.." She whispered before going silent.

Lance felt his heart break as he tightened his hold on Mia. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing forward through the crowd.

"Don't worry, Mia. Everything will be okay soon." He told her quietly as he scanned over the never ending swarm of people.

"I know.. you'll save everyone..just like a superhero." Mia responded, her small hand tapping the emblem on his chest again.

Lance rubbed her back, "Yeah.."

As he walked through the doors, Lance felt his breath hitch as his eyes fell upon the seemingly endless rows upon rows of bunkbeds.

He watched as all of the families made their way to their bunks, quiet mummering spread throughout them all.

"Mommy?" Mia asked suddenly as she sat up.

"Do you see your mom?" Lance asked as he lifted her higher so she could look through the crowd.

Mia nodded as she pointed down the staircase to a woman with blonde hair. She was making her way through the crowd, her face panicked.

"Mommy!!" Mia called, making the woman stop and look around frantically.

"Mia, whats her name??" Lance asked as he tried to move past the people going down the stairs.

"Sophie!" Mia answered him.

"Sophie!!" Lance yelled as he ran down the staircase, careful not to knock anyone over.

Sophie whipped around at the sound of her name, a relieved cry escaping her mouth as she layed eyes on her daughter.

"Mia!" She cried as she rushed forward and took her up in her arms, holding her tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

Lance let out a breath as he watched Mia hug her back, her little hands playing with her mother's hair.

Sophie looked up from her child and at Lance, her face kind, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Lance nodded and smiled as his face flushed.

"Attention the bunker doors are now closing, everyone stand clear." A voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.

Lance felt his heart drop as he caught sight of the huge metal doors slowly sliding shut.

"I have to go- take care, okay?" Lance said hurriedly as Mia turned towards him.

"Go superhero!" Mia called after him as Lance ran up the stairs.

Despite his haste to get to the closing doors, Lance waved after her before taking the steps two at a time.

"Sorry, boys- maybe another time!" Lance said as he skidded under the arms of a couple of guards trying to stop him from leaving the safe room.

Lance pushed himself off of the ground and through the gap between the two doors just as they were closing. He stumbled to the floor as the doors shut with a loud band.

Brushing himself off, Lance stood up and stared at the closed doors for a moment before hurrying up the steps.

Lance jumped over fallen pieces of debris as he ran up the stairs, his heart pounding.

He reached the top of the stairs and let out a yell of surprise as he ran into someone. Lance almost fell back down the stairs but said someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway.

Lance stumbled forwards and bumped shoulders with the owner of the hand, which was still clasped around his own.

"Keith?" Lance asked as he looked at the red paladin.

"Where did you go??" Keith asked, his brows arched in worry.

Lance swallowed dryly as he stared at Keith's expression, "Uh.. I um- there was just a lot of people and I kinda got swept away.." He answered awkwardly, his eyes drifting down to their tightly clasped hands.

Keith followed his gaze and pulled his hand away quickly as if he just noticed what it was holding.

"Oh.. I just thou- We thought something bad had happened and um.." Keith explained as he looked up at Lance, which he immediately regretted because that boy was staring at him with a damn look.

Lance blinked before clearing his throat, "No- no, I'm fine.. I um.. where's everybody else?" He asked.

Keith stepped back a little as he motioned down the hallway, "Looking for you and Pidge."

"What- what happened to Pidge??" Lance asked immediately.

"Same thing as you- but we found her and she's fine- it's fine- we're all fine." Keith suttered, internally cursing his ability to talk like a normal fucking person.

The feeling of tension left Lance almost as quickly as it came, "Okay.. that's good.. that's good.." He sighed as he rubbed at his eyes with his hand, "So where's everyone now?"

"Shiro and Pidge are in this room we found while Hunk and I have been looking for you." Keith answered as he began walking down the hallway.

Lance quickly followed him, his throat going dry as he looked around the collapsing ceiling and walls.

"Lance!" Upon hearing his name, Lance turned around only to be met with a mass of yellow as Hunk hugged him.

"Oh, hey buddy." Lance said, his voice muffle by Hunk's armor.

Hunk pulled him back suddenly and looked him over before he released Lance, "Oh god, I was so worried. You and Pidge just disappeared and we thought that you two were together but then we found Pidge alone and you weren't answering your comms and I thought something had happened and-"

"Hunk." Lance stopped his friend from rambling as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm okay, I just got swept away with all of those people."

Hunk relaxed as he let out a sigh, "I know, I know. I'm just on edge.." He said as they continued down the hallway with Keith.

"We all are." Lance told him.

Hunk just nodded.

After a moment of walking in silence, the trio reached a door, in which was jerked open as they neared it.

Keith and Hunk entered and Lance made to follow him but was stopped as a flash of green ran at him.

Pidge buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle the moment Lance was in the doorway.

"Stop disappearing." Pidge said quietly, her voice muffled.

Lance hugged her back and ruffled her hair as she pulled away, "Sorry, Pidgeon, I'll try not to."

Pidge looked up at him for a moment before visibly relaxing, "You better." She mumbled before allowing him to enter the room.

Shiro sighed in relief as he turned around, "Oh thank God, we're all here."

Lance took off his helmet to wipe the sweat off of his forehead as he took in a deep breath before nodding.

"So.. what do we do now?" Hunk asked Shiro, who opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he looked towards the doorway.

Lance gave him a confused look but went rigid as he felt a cold rim pressed to the back of his head.

He froze, his eyes trained on the ground as a voice behind him spoke, "Who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes I’ve got so much planned for this story it’s not even funny.  
> Also, you can thank tonystork for giving me the idea for the Keith/Lance moment at the end ahaha ;)  
> (Oof I didn’t mean to make this chapter this long lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BABES!!  
> LOrd I started this chapter like not even a week after I published the last one and half way through I hit a HUGE block?? Hello?? ANYWAY a lot of you have been like UPDATE PLSASS and Everytime I was like oh honey you're not he only one who's like FINISH THE CHAPTER WOMAN.. so here ya go loves :)

The rim of the gun pressed harder into the back of Lance's head when no one answered, making him flinch.

"Answer me!" The voice behind him yelled, causing the tension to build in the room.

Lance kept his eyes trained on the floor as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Shiro began slowly as he took a step forward with his hands raised slightly, "I-Iverson, please put the gun down it's just-"

"How the hell do you know my name??" The voice- Iverson, spat from behind Lance.

"Because I-" Shiro tried again but was cut off as the building shook violently, causing the occupants of the room to stumble.

Iverson took this as an opportunity and aggressively pulled Lance out of the room, while also slamming the door shut and locking it through the keypad.

Lance let out a yell of shock as he stumbled out of the doorway.

Iverson shoved Lance against the wall, the gun still trained on his head as the building shook once more.

"Who are you??" Iverson yelled again, his tone giving away to the panic that was racing through him.

"It's me- It's Lance! Lance McClain!" Lance answered quickly, turning his face away from the gun.

Iverson was silent for a moment as he stared at Lance; who couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction as recognition flashed over Iverson's face.

He lowered the gun slowly as he processed who he was looking at.

"McClain?" Iverson all but whispered.

Lance nodded as a he let out a breath.

Iverson shook his head, "But- you've been missing for two years!" 

Lance went rigid, his mind reeling at how long he's been away from home finally hit him. Iverson sighed and placed his gun in the holder at his side before placing a hand on Lance's shoulder, "I don't know where you've been- and I expect an explanation soon- but we have bigger things to deal with right now, Cadet." Lance looked up as the familiar, yet distant, nickname was said. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. A yell from inside the room made him jump before the door flew off of its hinges, barely giving Lance time to get himself and Iverson out of the way before it crashed into the wall. "H-hey, watch it!" Lance yelled, stumbling back as the rest of his team ran out of the room. "What the hell, Iverson?" Keith all but growled as he approached the man and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Get the hell off of me, Kogane!" Iverson snapped as he ripped away from Keith's grip. "Whoa, hey, it's alright- chill, man." Lance pulled Keith away from Iverson, while also eyeing the remaining, steaming paladins. "I swear to all things holy, Iverson if you ever do that again I will personally shove my Bayard up your-" Pidge began, but was stopped as Shiro stepped forward in a hurry. "Okay!! How about we all calm down and talk like the sensible people that we are, yeah?" Shiro asked as he stepped in between his team and Iverson. "We aren't the ones who need to be sensible.." Pidge muttered under her breath before turning to say something to Hunk. Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Iverson expectantly, "Alright, can you tell us what's going on?" Iverson nodded and cleared his throat, "It all started happening about four weeks ago.. we still don't know why or what it is because.. well we haven't made contact with them. All they do is fly over us and drop bombs- at least we think they're bombs.. like I said, we honestly have no idea what we're dealing with.." Iverson shook his head before continuing, "All we could do to help was to bring people to the Garrison and other military bases across the world. People are loosing their homes and their families and we still don't understand what's attacking us. We've set up a system of MFE pilots but.. we've lost far more than we've gained from that. Everyone's on edge and confused and angry and..Well.. people are saying it's the end of the world." Iverson finished with a long breath out before looking up at the paladins. Lance blinked and had to remind himself to breathe as his mind wrapped itself around what Iverson said. The end of the world? Shiro was the first to break the silence, "Well.. we may have some answers for you but, I think we should explain to everyone first.. as a way to ease some of the tension and confusion." Iverson nodded and then looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, that's a good idea.. it also seems that the attack is over so.. I'll be taking you over to the main deck now." He said as he began turning, but was stopped by Pidge. "Wait, have these attacks been happening often?" She asked quietly. Iverson gave a Curt nod, "They seem to be targeting the military bases now that we've began using them as safe houses for the civilians." He explained. Hunk suddenly stepped forward, "Do you know if our families are here?" He asked quickly, his eyes wide. Lance looked up so fast that his neck cracked, his heart pounding. He could've sworn that Iverson smiled a little, "Yes, Mr. Garrett, your familiy is here. And Miss Holt, your mother.. and dog are here." Iverson said, making both Pidge and Hunk let out relieved sighs. Iverson turned to Shiro, "And Takashi.. I swear, Adam has not given up on you since the day you went missing. He's been the most resilient, hard working person that I've ever had the pleasure of working with." Lance blinked and turned to Shiro in question, only to see the man smiling to himself with a light glimmer in his eyes. "And McClain-" Iverson said, causing Lance to snap his attention back to the man. Iverson chuckled, "Your sisters have me worried that they might both take my job." Lance immediately felt the tension in his shoulders lessen, "My sisters are here? Do you know where the rest of my family is??" He almost leapt forward in anticipation as the question left his lips. Iverson's face turned stoic, causing Lance's heart to drop, "We haven't heard from the rest of the McClain family since the attacks started.. I'm sorry." Lance felt frozen in place as he stared at Iverson, his heart almost screaming in his ears. He shook his head as his eyes landed on the floor, his mind reeling again. "-ance." Lance jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Keith staring at him with a look of concern. "You okay?" He asked softly. Lance blinked before giving a slight nod and looking at Iverson, who stood like he was waiting for orders. "Take us to the command deck." Lance said, his voice blank. oOOo

The walk through the Garrison was quiet, save for Shiro and Iverson muttering to each other every so often.

Lance couldn't help the feeling of unease that was building up inside him as he mindlessly followed along through the long, broken halls.

"How are you doing?" Keith asked quietly, from where he walked next to the blue paladin.

Lance looked at Keith for a second before training his eyes onto the floor, "I'm.. worried." 

Keith nodded slightly before letting out a breath, "I'm not exactly good at this type of.. stuff, but.. all I know is that it's better if you have people to go through it with... Rather than being alone, I guess." 

Lance sighed and rubbed his head, "Yeah.. thanks buddy.. but I'm just.. I miss my mom and my dad and my grandma and my siblings and-" Lance cut himself off as his throat tightened.

The two were silent for a moment as one of them thought about what he should say. His mind was blank, nevertheless.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I.. I'm sorry, Lance.. I, uh, I know what it's like. To, um, miss.. someone." The words rolled ungracefully off of Keith's tongue, making him cringe.

Lance chuckled lightly, "You really suck at this, man." 

Keith huffed as a smile spread across his face, "Gee, thanks, Lance. So much for me being sentimental." 

"It's not so much sentimental as it is awkward, bud." Lance grinned a little, "But seriously, thanks." 

Keith looked over at the boy and nodded, trying his hardest to get the heat rushing to his face to calm the fuck down. 

"We're here." Iverson's voice broke through the newfound silence like a knife, sending a chill down Lance's spine.

Iverson waved the team in after he pressed his hand to a panel, causing the doors to open. 

Lance followed and couldn't help but have his eyes dance around the room as he took in all of the new technology and equipment that filled the battle-worn room. 

"Welcome to the command deck. We have everything monitored and controlled through this room." Iverson said proudly before turning to face the generals

"You changed it." Shiro said absentmindedly as he looked around the room.

Iverson nodded, "Yes.. we added in some new machinery and space since our command is growing daily.. it's quite wonderful, actually." 

Shiro smiled a little, "I like it." Lance watched as he ran his fingers over one of the panels, the soft blue light emitting off of them giving way to the soft glow in his eyes.

Iverson stepped towards the main control panel and pressed a button, "All leading officers report to the main deck immediately." His voice boomed through the facility as he spoke.

"Awesome." Pidge breathed from beside Lance, her eyes shining as she looked around the room.

"You should ask if you can use one of the computers, Pidge." Lance suggested, his words causing Pidge's face to light up.

"OhmygodYES!" She cheered as she grabbed Hunks arm and then ran down the stairs that led to the many rows of control panels.

Lance jumped as the side doors flew open, giving way to multiple officers that flooded into the room.

Iverson scanned the crowd as they lined up in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as the main door was thrown open from behind Lance. 

On instinct, he and Keith jumped to the side as a woman stormed into the room, holding a glowing tablet.

"Iverson, I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to do that to my team!" She yelled as she thrusted the edge of the tablet into his chest.

Iverson pushed the device away, "I was only following the Admiral's orders." 

The woman huffed, "Well the Admiral can take her orders and shove them up her-" 

"McClain." Iverson snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Lance snapped his gaze away from the panel that had caught his eye as his name left Iverson's mouth.

"McClain?" He asked as he stepped towards the two.

The woman whipped around, "That's Commander McClain to y-" Her words stopped dead in her throat as her eyes landed on Lance.

Lance's world seemed to slow to a stop as he stared at who was in front of him.

Silence took over the room as the two stared at each other in utter shock and confusion. 

"Veronica?" Lance's voice was hardly audible as his heart drummed rapidly in his ears.

"Oh my God." Veronica's voice shook heavily as she all but ran forward and pulled Lance into a bone crushing hug.

Lance stumbled back slightly before he wrapped his arms around her without a second of hesitation, tears filling his eyes. 

His body shook with relief as he hugged his sister for the first time in over two years, tears streaming down his face.

Veronica had her head buried in Lance's shoulder, her back shaking as she cried.

After a moment, she pulled back just enough to look at Lance, her face wet with tears, "I.. h-how? Wh-Where did you go? Wha-?" Her voice wavered as she searched for what to say.

Lance just shook his head, "I.. I can't ex-explain it right now.." 

Veronica nodded and instead looked him over again. She ruffled his hair a little and let out a watery laugh before hugging him again, "Holy fuck, Lance." She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Lance didn't respond as he closed his eyes tightly and just held onto his sister. 

"I missed you." He whispered, causing Veronica to tighten her hold.

"I missed you too.." She responded, only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry." Even despite the utter silence of Lance's voice, it still seemed to crack.

Veronica pulled back immediately, her hands finding their way to cup either side of Lance's face.

"Don't you dare apologize." The aggression in her voice shocked Lance as he stared at her eyes, her eyebrows drawn close together.

"I don't know what happened, but-" Veronica looked over his uniform and shook her head, "Whatever happened, if you were a part of it, then I know that it was important. But do not apologize, ever, okay?" Her voice seemed to go impossibly softer the more she spoke.

Lance just nodded, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

Veronica smiled at him, her face relaxing as she grabbed a hold of his hand, "I expect you to tell me everything later but.. I have to kick someone's ass first." She said, the familiar smirk that fitted his sister so well returning to her face.

Lance felt a warm feeling grow in his chest as she gave him a wink before turning back to Iverson.

The way her voice changed from loving big sister to infuriated commander caused Lance to stand there in awe as she spoke, "First of all, Iverson, I expect a fucking call the next time my little brother comes back from a two year space trip, alright? Second of all, where the hell is the Admiral? She is explicitly putting my team in danger- after giving me direct orders that I will be the only one in charge of them, mind you- but then she sends them into a one way death wish of a flight!" Veronica's voice rose so quickly that Lance had to hold back a grin as Iverson's face dropped slightly.

"W-well, the Admiral is the higher officer here and technically, she is the one who knows the most about what's going on so-" Iverson began, his face giving away the fact that he so clearly did not believe what he was saying.

Veronica placed her hands on her hips as she stepped closer to the man, "I don't give a flying fuck about the Admiral's rank. She can say all she wants about how she knows what's going on, but I know that she barely even understands the beginning of what is happening. That is my MFE team out there and I'm not going to stand by and watch as she goes and kills them all off like their fucking pons in her game of war. We're not getting anywhere- maybe we should rethink who's in charge here." The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop when she stopped speaking.

The lines of officers stood with expressions mixed with pride and agreement. Iverson stood silently as he looked between them and Veronica.

"Well.. you'll have to take this up with the Admiral herself, Commander, but.. we have things to discuss at the moment." Iverson said as he gestured towards the paladins that stood off to the side.

Shiro gave a little wave as Veronica scanned over them, her eyes widening as if she just realised that there were more paladins than just Lance.

"H-hi." Hunk said from where he and Pidge stood off to the side after they rejoined the group.

"I swear I'm not a normally aggressive person." Veronica said quickly as she continued to look over all of them.

Lance couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat, "Is that really the first thing you're going to say to my friends?" He asked as he stared at her.

Veronica turned towards Lance and pointed at him, "You be quiet, I've had a hell of a day and their first impression of me was me crying and then snapping like a bitch at Iverson." 

Lance held up his hands in mock defense as Pidge chuckled, "I think it was a pretty good first impression, honestly." 

Veronica grinned, "I like her." She said to Lance.

"Pidge Holt, also known as the green paladin." Pidge said as she stepped forward to shake Veronica's hand.

Veronica's eyes widened, "You're Captain Holt's daughter? Holy shit I- wait." She paused for a second as she looked over all of their uniforms again, "Paladin?" 

Lance grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think now would be a good time to explain to you what we've been doing for the past two years." He said as his gaze drifted across the room.

"It all started the night an alien pod crash landed on Earth.." Lance began as he looked upon the awaiting faces.

oOOo

"And then we ended up on Earth, after chasing your distress signal across the galaxy." Shiro ended their explanation, after they all took turns telling their story.

Once they were finished, the room was so silent that you could practically hear the gears working in everyone's minds.

Veronica stood next to Lance, her eyes trained on the floor as she pinched her brows together in concentration.

"Paladins.. Voltron.. Space..?" Were a couple of things that Lance caught her muttering.

Iverson was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat, "Well.. I.. must say that I have a higher amount of respect for you all now and uh.." He paused as he motioned towards Lance,  
"Sorry about earlier.. again." 

Lance excused him with a nod and a small grin.

Veronica looked up at Iverson, "The fuck did you do?" 

Iverson stared at her in what Lance could only perceive as fear. He just chuckled and placed his hand on Veronica's shoulder, "It's alright." 

Veronica cocked her head at him but sighed and let it go nonetheless.

"So.. two years ago, you all found this big ass robot alien lion thing that form this bigger robot called Voltron.. and you've just been going around saving different parts of the Universe?" Veronica asked as she looked back at the Paladins.

"Yep, that about sums it up. We've also met some aliens- oh crap, has anyone talked to Coran and Allura, recently?" Hunk asked as he looked at his friends.

Shiro raised his hand a little, "I called them a while ago and told them to hang tight while we get things sorted out.. I don't think they're ready to meet aliens yet." 

"You brought aliens??" Iverson asked, his voice high.

Keith sighed, "Yeah.. were you even paying attention while we were talking?" 

Iverson just huffed and turned to type something on the panel behind him.

"Well," Veronica began as she slung an arm around Lance's shoulder, "this whole Voltron thing sounds.. amazing but, since you've been in space, does that mean that you know what's happening here?" 

Shiro nodded, "We believe that Earth is being attacked by-" 

But he was interrupted as the small blue Square on Veronica's collar lit up and buzzed.

"Oh shit- sorry Shiro, one second-" She quickly pressed the square, "This is McClain, over." 

"Veronica! We need you back here- Rizavi is down and I don't know how much more the rest of us can take!" A man's voice exploded out of the speaker.

Lance felt his heart drop as the color drained from Veronica's face, "I'm on my way, just hold on-" 

"They keep coming! Veronica, I don't know where they're coming from!" The man shouted, his voice tense.

"I'm on my way- try to get the others and yourself out of there, Adam. Now!" Veronica yelled as she turned to run out of the room. Lance didn't miss the way Shiro's head snapped up at the mention of the man's name.

"McClain, wait!" Iverson called after her.

Veronica spun on her heel, fuming, "What?!" 

Iverson pointed at the screens lining the back wall of the room, "At the rate that those ships are appearing- you'll all be dead within minutes. We need to think this over before you run straight into their line of fire-"

"My team is out there and getting them to safety is my top priority, you know how to handle this from here." Veronica snapped before turning and running out of the room.

"Come on!" Lance yelled after his team as he followed his sister out of the room.

"Adam, report!" Veronica yelled at her comm as she sprinted through the halls.

"They're everywhere- Kinkade's down- I've lost sight of- I don't- ronica- n't see!" Adam's voice shot through the Comms like a broken record, filling those who heard it with unease. 

"Adam?? Adam?! God Damnit!" The panic in Veronica's voice only grew as she pushed the double doors of the Garrison open, giving them sight of the sky.

"MFE pilot's report!" Veronica yelled as she stared up at the sky.

"They keep coming and we keep firing but it's like- gah! It's like they're not really here!" A different voice shot through the Comms.

Lance watched as Veronica's eyes flew over the sky, sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"Griffin, get to the landing sight immediately and get inside, now." Veronica ordered, her gaze not leaving the sky.

"But they keep co-" 

"NOW!" Veronica yelled.

Lance stared at his sister, the fear evident in her eyes. He looked up at the sky and almost noticed immediately. The MFE jets were firing at the Galra ships but nothing was happening to them.

The Galra, on the other hand, were hitting the pilot's at anytime they wanted. Lance first saw what was happening when one of the jets flew straight through a Galra ship.

His eyes widened as he quickly turned to his sister, "The Galra ships aren't here at all! Veronica, they can hurt us but we can't hurt them!" 

Veronica stared at him in confusion for a split second before turning to the sky once more as if she were looking for something, "All MFE pilot's report to the ship deck immediately. Those ships are not real and you need to get down, NOW!" She had barely finished her orders before she was running across the front of the Garrison.

"Veronica-" Lance sputtered as he, and the rest of the Paladins, ran after her.

She led them to a different pair of doors, and didn't hesitate in ripping them open.

"Holy-" Lance gasped as he took in the enormous room that stood before him. Every wall was lined with different types of ships and equipment that he remembered were just prototypes when he was here last.

"Rizavi!" Veronica's voice brought him back to the present as she ran over to a woman sat on a cargo box, a blonde woman supporting her. 

Lance followed after her, his heart suddenly racing.

He felt unease boil up inside of him as he stared at the woman. She had burns down her right cheek and her right arm was bent at an odd angle. There was also a large amount of blood covering her right side as well as burns down her leg.

"I need a medic in the pilot wing." Veronica ordered into her comm as she looked over Rizavi.

"It.. It looks worse.. I swear.." Rizavi breathed heavily as her head lolled to the side.

Veronica reached up and cupped the left side of her face in order to keep her head steady, "Nadia, shut up. The medics will be here soon and we'll get you fixed up, okay? You don't have to act like you're not as badly hurt as you are." Her voice was so calm and relaxing, that Lance was surprised to see tears fall out of Nadia's eyes.

"Ok." Nadia's voice was hardly a whisper as she allowed her eyes to close, her body sagging to the side as she fell into Veronica.

Lance watched as his sister gently ran her fingers soothingly through the girls hair. He smiled softly before turning to face the others.

"I guess all McClain's are sensitive, caring people." Pidge commented as she nudged Lance's arm.

He ruffled her hair in return, "You say that like it's a bad thing, Pigeon." 

Pidge huffed and ducked away from his hand with a smirk.

"I think it's sweet." Hunk chuckled as Pidge made a barfing noise.

"Of course ya do, buddy." Lance sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Y'all are too touchy feely for me, I'm gonna go look at those planes." Pidge said as she turned on her heel and headed towards a fighter jet.

"I better go make sure she doesn't break anything." Hunk excused himself with a wave before following Pidge.

Lance watched his two best friends go with a feeling of unease that he was confused to have.

"Hey." Keith's voice made him jump as the boy made his way over.

"Don't do that man. You're like a fucking shadow or something." Lance sputtered as Keith shrugged.

"You ever think that that's the point?" Keith cocked his head to the side as he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay edgelord, I'll keep in mind that you're the type that likes to kill his victims in silence." 

"How the hell did you turn this into something murder related?" Keith asked, his eyes slightly widened.

Lance opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as a loud explosion sounded from outside.

"What the-" He sputtered instead as he, Shiro, and Keith ran towards the door.

Upon running outside, Lance's eyes widened as he watched the castle of lions setting down right in front of the Garrison, the particle barrier activated.

He watched in awe as the galra ships crashed into the barrier, all while the castle's weaponry were firing at the ships.

"Allura you genius." Shiro spoke as he watched the scene before him.

"The fact that we didn't think of that is honestly a little unnerving." Keith stated, his arms crossed.

"You're unnerving." Lance said to him as he walked back inside.

"The fuck does that mean, Lance?" Keith asked as he followed the boy.

Lance just looked back at Keith and shrugged, a grin splayed across his face, before walking towards his sister.

"Shiro am I..?" Keith's voice trailed off behind Lance as he walked away from the confused paladin.

"I mean.. even if it does scar.. it'll just make you look even more beautifully badass." Veronica was saying to Nadia, who was now laying down on the crates as the blonde taped bandages to her side.

"That's gay, Ver." Nadia muttered, a dopey grin on her lips.

Veronica shrugged, "Oh no.. whatever shall I, your girlfriend, do if what I say to you is gay?" 

Nadia gasped, "Don't give me sass."

"But it's my specialty, babe." Veronica responded as she ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"Mhm.." Nadia just hummed as her eyes slipped closed.

"Whaaaat?" Lance asked in a sing song voice as he came over.

Veronica looked up at him, "Don't act like you didn't know." 

Lance shrugged, "Of course I knew. You were pinning over Emma Marie for 3 years because you were too scared to make the first move." 

"Okay, rude." Veronica pointed at him as her eyebrows raised.

"But oh.. so true." Lance chuckled.

Veronica grinned suddenly as a mischievous glint sprang into her eyes, "Well, from what I've seen, you're not exactly making a move either." 

Lance felt the heat rush to his face, "Hm?"

"Don't play dumb, You and uh.. fire boy, how long has that been a thing?" Veronica asked.

Lance sputtered, "Wha- Keith?? No, he's- nO way!" 

"Mhm, seems fake, but okay." 

"Veronica!" Lance gasped.

Veronica just shook her head and looked up as a couple of people ran into the room, "Look, I'd love to talk about your love life but I've gotta get my lady to the medics so, excuse me." She stuck her tongue out at him before picking up Nadia and carrying her over to the group of medics rushing in with a stretcher.

"Jesus." Lance sighed and then looked up as the blonde chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned.

"She talks about you a lot." She said as she stood up from the boxes.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes floating over to his sister talking to the medics.

"Mhm. Always about how good you were.. are, I guess.. I'm Ina by the way." She said with a small wave.

"Lance." He responded.

Ina nodded and then gasped as her eyes focused on something behind Lance.

He turned just in time to see two people running in supporting a barely conscious male in between them.

"We need a medic!" One of the men called as they rushed into the wing.

Lance jumped as a couple of the white uniformed medics ran over with another stretcher.

Lance looked back to see Veronica returning as they wheeled Nadia away.

"Ryan, what-" She gasped as she caught sight of the man on the stretcher.

"He's in critical condition, we have to get him attention immediately." A woman spoke before they pushed Ryan away.

Veronica watched them go and then looked back at the other two pilots, her face pinched in concern and anger, "Are you two okay?" 

"Other than fully pissed.. I'm alright." The younger one spoke.

Veronica sighed, "James.. seriously, are you-" 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine.." James responded, squeezing Veronica's shoulder before moving towards Ina.

"Adam?" Veronica asked as she looked back at the other man.

Adam nodded as he took off his helmet, "Yeah.. can't say the same for my ship though.. I had to eject out of it- those bastards blew it to pieces." 

Lance felt Veronica stiffen beside him and looked to find her face twisted in fury, "Excuse me." She said tightly before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

"Oh boy.. somebody's ass is about to be kicked." Adam sighed as he ran a hand over his face before placing his glasses on.

Lance breathed out a laugh, "Yeah.. I'm just happy it's not me, she's fucking scary when she's mad." 

Adam's eyes widened, "Holy shit! You're her brother- you disappeared when-" Adam cut himself off, his breath hitching.

"I swear.." His voice was low as he looked around the room.

"What.. oh." Lance trailed off as he watched Shiro hesitantly walk up to the man, his face tightly drawn.

Keith joined Lance's side in silence, making the blue paladin jump slightly.

"Stop doing that, man!" He chided as he looked at Keith.

"Sorry.." He apologized before whispering, "Adam was Shiro's fiance."

Lance gaped, "Oh.." 

Shiro scratched the back of his neck as he stopped in front of Adam. Neither of them spoke as they stared at each other in shock.

Tears slid down both of Adam's cheeks, "You.. you were.." His voice was so quiet that Lance wasn't even sure he was speaking.

Shiro nodded, his face twisting in pain, "I'm sorry." 

Adam let out a sob as he quickly closed the space between them and pulled Shiro into an impossibly tight hug.

Shiro's arms seemed to go up on instinct as his face disappeared in the man's shoulder.

Lance felt a small smile form on his face as he watched the exchange. He watched as the two clung to each other as if they couldn't get close enough.

His heart swelled yet ached at the same time as his eyes fluttered to the ground. He knew that coming back to Earth would mean that he and the others would find their loved ones again.

He just wished that he could at least tell his that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! I cannot begin to explain how long this took me. I wanted to write it SO bad but my brain was like lol what no and I was just so stressed and uughjddk, but no worries bc it's up now!!  
> Also I accidentally published this chapter when I was not even halfway done with it and I just stared at the screen for a good minute like KAJDDHDJSIDNOOOOOO but it's alllllll good because I fixed it lol  
> Anyway, love ya guys and please suggest anything you'd like to see!!


	11. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a real update babes

Soooo... As you've probably realised due to my lack of updating (sorry :(..) UHm I've hit a massive writer's block for this fic. Once the show ended I just kinda.. lost motivation for this.  
Now, I've got some ideas for this story but I don't have it in me to physically write them and I just ajskdldkd. Idk.  
If you guys have any ideas or input or literally anything, please comment because I really don't want to have to give up in this.

**Author's Note:**

> :) What'd you think? Anything you'd like to see happen, I'm open for suggestions !


End file.
